Mi destino es amarte
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Hermione y Harry se aman sin saberlo, pero una vez que lo acepten tendrán que pelear contra todo y todos por estar juntos. h
1. Confesiones

_Este es mi primer long fic. Es un Hermione / Harry al que le tengo aprecio por todos los dolores de cabeza que me ha traído. Esta bajo revisión técnica en estos momentos, pero su esencia no cambiará._

_Espero que les guste._

_Dejen reviews. (Adelgazan :P)_

* * *

Confesiones:

Hermione estaba sentada en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, con un libro en sus manos, tratando de matar el tiempo, leyendo su complicado tomo de "Pociones Curativas 5, ¿como sanar la herida hecha por una Mantícora?".

De hito en hito, miraba a Harry y se sentía en las nubes cuando se entrelazaban sus miradas. Terminó por cerrarlo cuando vio que él miraba sin disimulo para su lado.

Esos ojos verdes que le habían robado sus noches, sus tardes, sus días y ahora también su corazón, se fijaban con intensidad en ella.

Le sonrió, pero descubrió con amargura que solo estaba siguiendo con la mirada a la snitch.

-¡Vamos Harry por favor no doy más, necesito descansar y además tengo que llegar a tiempo para ver a Luna!- gritó Ron desde los postes, dirigiendo su escoba al piso. Hermione sacudió la cabeza con violencia y aferrando su libro, como si fuese un escudo protector, descendió uno a uno los escalones.

-¡esta bien!, entrenamiento acabado- el alarido de Harry sobrevoló el campo, mientras en un limpio movimiento de manos aferraba la snitch entre sus dedos.

-Hermione, ¿me esperas y vamos a estudiar?- preguntó, momentos después de haber bajado de la escoba. Se acercó como cazador a su presa y tomando por sorpresa a la castaña que se hallaba de espaldas, la rodeo con sus brazos, y deposito un beso suave en su mejilla.

-Si pero no tardes- alcanzó a decir la muchacha antes de que sus mejillas se arrebolaran, sintiéndose presa de una incomodidad terrible. Miró hacia un costado y allí parada, iracunda y aireada, Ginny la observaba con un dejo de incredulidad.

- Ginny, ¿estás bien?- inquirió la leona sin saber qué hacer.

-Prometiste que no te acercarías a él, Hermione, ¿por qué me haces esto?- los ojos verdes de Ginevra Weasley se llenaron de lágrimas de indignación. Respiró hondamente y dedicándole una mirada furibunda a Hermione, se alejó de allí, sacudiendo su melena roja.

Hermione, totalmente abstraída en su remolino de pensamientos, debió ahogar un chillido cuando, Harry que había salido de los vestuarios sin ser visto, la tomaba de la cintura.

-¡Harry!- protestó, zafándose de sus brazos.

Haciendo caso omiso, Harry se acercó a su oído y le dijo seductor: -¿vienes?

Hermione no contestó, sólo caminó en absoluto silencio, cerca de él.

-Vamos, necesitó mostrarte algo- la tomó por la mano y tratando de no pensar en la suave corriente eléctrica que pasó por su médula espinal al rozar su piel, tomó el pasillo que conectaba el vestuario con el Gran Comedor.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta que Hermione no pudo más de curiosidad y tuvo que preguntar.

-¿dónde me llevas?

- menos averigua Dios y perdona- se dio vuelta lo necesario como para guiñarle un ojo, y retomó la marcha con renovada rapidez. Los minutos para él, se estaban haciendo horas, y si quería que todo salga como lo planeado necesitaba llegar a la bendita biblioteca, que parecía esconderse en cada tramo, jugando traviesa a las escondidas, poniendo a prueba toda la paciencia del muchacho.

Por fin rodeó la última esquina y entró con ella tomada de la mano.

La dirigió con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, a uno de los últimos sectores donde libros viejos y polvorientos, se apretujaban en grandes estantes.

Hermione, antes de empezar a abrir la boca para investigar nuevamente qué hacían allí, divisó muy a lo lejos, una pequeña luz, que inconscientemente la tranquilizó.

Una vez dentro, la castaña quedó asombrada de la hermosura del lugar.

Era un espacio bastante reducido a decir verdad, pero siendo fiel a sus convicciones los espacios grandes le producían fobia, y por eso sonrío al sentirse cómoda, agradablemente a gusto.

El perfume que allí se respiraba la hizo acordarse a "esa" clase con el profesor Slughorn, un año atrás.

Recordó su explicación ante la pregunta del docente sobre la poción Amortentia: _"mi poción tendría olor a hierba recién cortada, papiro sin usar y el perfume de..."._

Sonrió débilmente.

También se acordaba de que se había puesto roja como un tomate y que gracias a Dios, paró el relato justo antes de decir: _"y el perfume de...Harry"._

Ahora, sus tres fragancias preferidas, coexistían en esa habitación.

Miró a Harry, que le devolvía el gesto con expectación, como un niño que se ha portado bien y quiere recibir algo a cambio. Confundida y repentinamente nerviosa, sólo se atrevió a caminar para ver un poco más de cerca qué cosas escondía ese recinto.

Encontró montones de papiros nuevos, plumas de todos los tamaños y libros y más libros.

Había dos butacas estropeadas por el paso del tiempo, una mesita ratonera entre las dos, con una rosa roja, una pequeña cajita y una lámpara.

Detuvo su vista en las paredes. Tenían un color sepia, había retratos colgados pero todos tapados con pequeños trapos blancos. Evidentemente Harry no quería que los habitantes de esos cuadros vieran lo que iba a pasar a continuación pero...¿qué diablos tenía Harry en mente?. Se dio vuelta. No podía seguir evitándolo, tenía que preguntar a qué se debía todo eso...

-Harry, ¿me explicas que es esto?-indagó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Había algo diferente en ellos, siempre había podido desnudar los pensamientos de él con sólo mirarlo, pero en ese momento, no pudo, había algo más, un brillo de alegría y una sombra, indudablemente de miedo, pero ¿por qué no contestaba?

-Ven, siéntate, te lo explicaré todo, pero tengo que pedirte algo. No me interrumpas, luego que yo termine de contarte, sólo entonces podrás hablar, ¿está bien?-dijo el ojiverde, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Pero Harry espera, yo hago lo que tu me dices, pero, pero…aquí no hay puerta…¿ Y si alguien logra escucharnos?-inquirió Hermione aterrada por la idea de que alguien pudiera escucharlos y delatarlos por estar ahí...pero no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones puesto que Harry hizo un movimiento de silencio y se dispuso a hablar.

-Tan inteligente que eres y no te das cuenta que tomé todos los recaudos necesarios para poder estar solos y tranquilos. La habitación está bajo el hechizo silenciador, nadie que este cerca de aquí podrá escuchar algo de lo que hablemos. También tiene puesto un difícil hechizo del tipo Obliviate, es decir…

-Si ya sé- lo interrumpió, irguiéndose orgullosa, dándose cuenta de que, al fin, podía controlar esa situación aunque sea un poco- cualquier persona que se acerque, recordará que tiene algo por hacer. No se llama Obliviate, Harry- acotó divertida- se llama Athirthing…pero una cosa más… ¿cómo es que la señora Pince no nos siguió?

-Hay un hechizo que al pasar por la puerta lo debes de haber notado…¿sentiste algo al entrar aquí?

-¿sentir?...ah si una sensación extraña como si un liquido frío hubiera recorrido mi espalda y luego nada mas...

-Bueno eso que sentiste, es un hechizo que eché antes de salir ayer por la tarde, cuando terminaba de prepararlo todo, es un hechizo "desilusionador, lo aprendí de Moody, en quinto, cuando fue a buscarme a casa de los Dursley. Es fácil, cuando atravesamos esa pequeña abertura, minutos atrás, el hechizo cayó sobre nosotros, además, Hermione, sé sincera, la Señora Pince no se levantaría a buscarnos, sabe bien que alumnos vienen a la biblioteca no precisamente a buscar libros en la parte de atrás- levantó una ceja como diciendo "saca tus propias conclusiones", haciendo que la leona se sonrojara levemente al entender.

-Vamos Harry dime lo que tenias que decirme, me muero de...no importa sólo dilo y ya- tratando de salir de la incomodad de su sonrojo, miró sus manos, que retorcían nerviosamente la túnica de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, este-no sabia como comenzar, últimamente que ella posara sus ojos marrones en los suyos lo ponía histérico, y eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo precisamente ahora-bueno, si lo que quería decirte era que bueno, en si, _megustasmuchohermione,yanotesientocomounaamiga_-lo dijo tan rápido que la aludida no entendió ni jota de lo que confesó

-¿Puedes decirlo más lento Harry y mirándome a los ojos en lo posible?- pidió la Gryffindor, uniendo cabos que la hacían desesperarse.

-Hermione ¡qué difícil!, bueno, no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo.- la expresión que ella puso entre incredulidad y dolor, le produjo un fuerte cimbrón que lo hizo temblar y querer hablar rápido para evitar más confusiones- me contentaré solo con tu amistad si me dices que no, pero no puedo seguir manteniendo este secreto en silencio-

Hermione olvidó la tarea de estrujar su capa con tristeza y le miró a los ojos seriamente.

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y decidido a cumplir con su objetivo, continuó:

-Me gustas, no puedo decirte desde cuando, pero ya no te veo simplemente como una amiga, te veo como una mujer, una mujer que me vuelve loco con su perfume, que me produce cosquilleos en la piel cuando me roza y una ráfaga eléctrica que baja por mi columna vertebral cada vez que me toca. Una mujer de la cual me enamoré perdidamente y que sus ojos aprendí a leer. Me gusta tu boca, el color que adopta cuando insisten en analizar algo y te muerdes el labio, la fragancia que desprende tu cabello…pero por sobre todas esas cosas, me enamoré de tu forma de ser; dulce, apasionada por lo que le gusta, estudiosa, bella y con un corazón tan grande y amable que conquistaría al ser más huraño de la tierra. Por eso me anime a decirte que te amo y que entenderé si ahora no me correspondes-bajó su cabeza como si ya hubiese escuchado la respuesta de Hermione, que lo miraba anonadada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Apretó sus manos en señal de que, ahora ella, quería tomar la palabra.

-No sabes las veces que imaginé esta situación-le confesó mientras le sonreía dulcemente-y por fin se me dio y me quede sin palabras. No quiero que malinterpretes lo que digo, Harry, siempre te elegí, desde el día en que te vi, pero tengo miedo, miedo a perderte, miedo a que te desencantes de mi o que simplemente te canses o que...

-Jamás me podría aburrir contigo porque es a ti, a la que mi corazón eligió, no a otra…entonces si sientes lo mismo que yo…¿por qué no dejamos los miedos a un lado y lo vivimos?- preguntó con un brillo febril de felicidad.

-Pero...-intento decir la castaña.

-Basta de peros, ¿quieres ser mi novia Hermione Jane Granger?

Hermione se quedo mirando a Harry unos segundos que a él le parecieron horas, hasta que contestó:

-si- a pesar de todos los por qué que se le venían en mente, su ser racional estaba sufriendo una verdadera paliza por su parte amorosa.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿Aceptas?- ella asintió.

Harry besó sus manos con cariño, mientras lentamente tomaba la cajita que yacía sobre la mesa.

-Ahora si quisieras abrirlo, es para ti al igual que las rosas...- expresó el ojiverde sonriendo con timidez.

-¡oh!, Harry es hermoso, gracias- señaló la castaña al ver el precioso anillo de pequeños diamantes reluciendo a la luz de la lámpara, lo dio vuelta para verlo y vio sorprendida una inscripción: "H Y HR"- es simplemente...-pero Harry no la dejó continuar. Posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella a modo de silencio.

Se levantó despacio de su asiento y rodeó el de ella, para quedar enfrentados. Sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente y que en cualquier momento treparía por su garganta y saldría por su boca, así que, respiró hondo y acercó lentamente su cara a la de ella.

Rozó sus labios con timidez, humedeciéndolos lentamente, como el rocío humedece la flor, al caer la noche.

Sus manos tomaron sus mejillas y la atrajo hacia él, de manera que sus narices se chocaron, haciéndolos sonreír de manera espontánea.

La caricia era lenta, iba despacio, nadie los apuraba. No había noción del tiempo.

Sus labios se encontraban y se alejaban con parsimonia, produciendo cosquilleos en serie, sensaciones que se acumulaban en sus cerebros pero que no podían ser analizadas. Todo era bruma, todo era sentir, experimentar, ver sin los ojos, poniendo a prueba los sentidos.

Cuando se separaron, la intensidad de la mirada verde, la hizo enrojecer más e inconscientemente se mordió un labio, acto que Harry no soportó y se acercó a su boca, para besar esa sonrisa a medias, para morder con sus propios dientes, esos labios que tanto le llamaban a gritos sordos que él, no desoyó.

Una campana los sacó de la bruma en la que estaban y lenta y dolorosamente la realidad se les cayó encima. Probablemente el banquete estaría por empezar, y de ser así, todos los hechizos se romperían, haciendo factible que como es habitual, antes de ir a comer, Pince inspeccione cada fila y recoveco de la biblioteca en busca de un alumno infractor y he aquí el quid de la cuestión: los encontraría.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó consternada Hermione.

-No lo sé- él se separó fastidiado por el ruido mientras la dejaba pasar, ya que de un salto, Hermione se había levantado de su asiento y miraba la habitación buscando un reloj.

-Ven, ven aquí-le dijo Harry dulcemente mientras le ofrecía su mano para que venga a sentarse con él- ya veremos que pasa si se acerca…

Ella accedió, se dejo llevar por el suave tirón que él le dio.

La acercó hasta que pudo tenerla encima de él, alzada como si fuera una pequeña niña.

Hermione se acomodó en su pecho, deseando no seguir escuchando el ruido que esa campana hacía, al dar comienzo a la cena de todas las noches, el punto de reunión para todos aquellos que hambrientos, se sientan a devorar sus platos, a hablar sobre lo que paso, a reírse de otros o con otros, reuniones de las que no disfrutaban porque se encontraban con esa duda de no saber si el otro sentiría lo mismo.

El cuadro era único y carismático, ella sentada, encima de él, con su cabeza recostada en su pecho, se dejaba llevar por el ritmo al que su corazón latía.

El movimiento de su pecho, al momento de respirar, se volvía ahora la danza que los dos cuerpos bailaban al compás del crepitar de las llamas, que jugaban a proyectar sombras sobre las paredes, y a la vez luchaban por salir de la lámpara.

Él la rodeaba con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella, y dejando de vez en cuando un beso sobre su frente.

La habitación entera estaba envuelta en un silencio abrumador, ninguno de los dos decía nada, la atmósfera que habían creado era demasiado especial como para romperla. El cielo podría haberse caído en ese momento que ellos no se iban a mover de la posición en la que estaban, habitaban en su mundo, en su burbuja.

-¿Qué pasaría si alguien viene y nos ve aquí?- preguntó incorporándose y clavando los orbes marrones en los verdes de él.

-Creo que nos causaría problemas explicar como es que Pince no preguntó donde íbamos y por qué no pudo entrar aquí- dijo el ojiverde reflexionando mientras recorría con su dedo la mejilla sonrosada de Hermione. Se acercó poco a poco a esos labios rosados que lo esperaban entreabiertos y la besó.

Exploró su boca, tratando así de averiguar todos sus secretos, mordisqueó su labio inferior, causándole un suspiro a su novia; continuó besándola, marcando un camino de besos.

Vagó por su mejilla izquierda hasta que llegó a su oreja, apretó con sus dientes suavemente su lóbulo, expresando cuanto había querido hacerlo antes.

Hermione respondió ese gesto con un suspiro leve, parecido a un gemido y eso fue el indicador para que Harry volviera sobre sus labios.

Despacio, como si temiera que ella fuera de cristal y pudiera romperse, rozó sus labios, de apoco fue abriendo su boca y saboreó el gusto delicioso que ella dejaba en la de él. Harry sólo fue capaz de catalogarlo de un solo modo: adictivo.

Ladeó su cabeza, permitiéndose probar con más amplitud sus rincones. Lentamente introdujo su lengua, investigando todo a su paso.

Luego de unos segundos ella devolvió el gesto tímidamente. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su médula en el momento en que sus lenguas chocaron.

Acariciándose, conociéndose pasaron los minutos hasta que el aire pidió urgente un renuevo y, con mucha lentitud cortando aquella conexión, dándose pequeños besos, abandonaron la boca del otro.

-Te quiero y mucho- dijo Hermione sobre los labios de él.

-Y yo a ti- murmuró Harry.

Apagaron la luz de la lámpara y tomándose de la mano salieron de la biblioteca que por suerte estaba desierta.

-¿Adónde quieres ir?- le preguntó

-Adónde tus quieras, mientras estés conmigo- le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa. Se sorprendió así misma al dejar un beso sobre los labios de él.

-¿Granger? Y ¿Cara Rajada?- una voz que arrastraba las palabras se hizo escuchar sobre el murmullo que provenía del Gran Comedor.

Harry le dirigió una gélida mirada, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Hermione, contra su cintura.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer, Malfoy?- soltó apretando los dientes y empuñando la varita con su mano libre.

-¡No Harry, no vale la pena!- pidió la castaña, con tono suplicante.

_-¡No Harry no vale la pena!-_ remedó Malfoy en tono burlón, imitando la voz de Hermione- ¿Por qué no te callas de una vez por todas, sangre sucia?

-¿Cómo le dijiste maldito hurón?- vociferó Harry al escuchar la barrabasada que había dicho el blondo.

-¿Por qué no te metes en las mazmorras y nos dejas en paz?, ¿acaso tienes miedo que papi o peor aún Voldemort te este esperando para darte tu merecido por no cumplir con lo que te encomendaron?- Hermione sabía, por la mirada atemorizada de Draco que había dado en el clavo.

-Lo pagarás y lo sabes, primero por atreverte a hablarme y segundo por nombrar a mi padre y a… ¡ya lo veras! ¡Y tu también Potter!- dijo mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas, en dirección a su torre.

-¿Estas bien, amor?- le pregunto Hermione a Harry al ver que él se había quedado parado, sin siquiera pestañear. Recordó segundos después que él todavía no aceptaba la muerte de Dumbledore- ¿Harry?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si, si lo siento, es que no entiendo como "_ese_" puede haber vuelto al colegio después de lo que hizo, bah, mejor dicho, de lo que no hizo.

Ella lo abrazó, tratando de calmarlo. Tomó su mano y le sonrió- lo que pasa es que aquí él está a salvo de Voldemort al igual que tú, al igual que todos-

El hecho de que ella dijera sin temor el nombre del mago que le destruyó la vida, era reconfortante. La miró, en sus ojos hallaba tranquilidad, ella era su hogar ahora. Apretó su mano con fuerza y le dijo al oído:- Gracias-.

Juntos se encaminaron al comedor.

* * *

_Cariños!, Paulita_


	2. Peleas y enfrentamientos

Capitulo II: Peleas y enfrentamientos

Entraron tomados de la mano.

Al instante todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a ellos que se abrieron paso entre las cuatro mesas y ocuparon sus lugares sin dejar de sonreír.

Ron no dijo nada, al igual que Ginny que tenía la vista fija en su plato, hasta que la curiosidad y el enojo, la forzaron a mirar a la pareja que reía de cosas que sólo ellos entendían.

-Así que... ¿Están de novios?... ¿desde cuando?... ¿Así me pagas tantos años de amistad Harry?...¿ cuántas veces te puse el hombro para que lloraras en él? ¿Cuántas veces te demostré lo que sentía y así me pagas? ¡Revolcándote con mi "mejor" amigo?- Ron que momentáneamente había dejado de observar el plato, se refería a ellos de un modo que nada se parecía al suyo. Su voz era distante, cruel y a los gritos, por lo que todo el Comedor, guardó silenció para escuchar que sucedía.

-Mira Ron, me parece que no te estás tomando las cosas con seriedad y sobre todo Weasley, ten respeto por ella- Harry había quedado tan sorprendido como Hermione ante el abrupto ataque de celos de su pelirrojo amigo, pero cuando logró sobreponerse del momento, la ira lo inundó y no pudo más que defender a su novia ante tal acusación…parecía más una escena en que Hermione le hubiese engañado a Ron y que se hubiese puesto de novia con él, a que, Ron nunca le hubiese dado importancia a su amiga y ahora esté reclamando un lugar que no era suyo.

-espera Harry, déjame hablar a mí, si discuten todo se arruinará- Hermione intentó calmar los ánimos caldeados de acusaciones.

-todo se arruinará, ¿no? ¿Qué más se puede arruinar de lo que ya está, doña perfecta?-esta vez fue Ginny la que habló, o mejor dicho, vociferó.

-Ginevra por favor no te metas-dijo Harry apretando los dientes. Lo único que le faltaba es que le hiciera una escena de celos totalmente infundada o peor...que se volviera una mujer despechada.

-¿ya le contaste todo lo que hicimos, Harry? ¿Cómo me tocaste? ¿Cómo me hiciste el amor? ¿Le contaste de las rosas que me regalaste?- Hermione bajó su cabeza e intentó pasar por alto los deseos de salir corriendo de ahí y también de asesinar a Ginny. Retiró suavemente su mano de la de Harry y escondió las rosas debajo de la mesa.

Se sentía humillada pública y gratuitamente. Harry al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, volvió a buscar su mano y la apretó con fuerza, en señal de que él estaba con ella y que sobre todo la seguía eligiendo _a ella_.

-o no tal vez...-continuo Ginny-ya te haya dicho que no quiere hacerte sufrir y probablemente te deje una vez que te haya usado… ¿Por que no respondes, Granger?

Hermione apretó la mano de Harry y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Una vez que reunió suficientes fuerza, habló:

-Mira Ginny a mi no me importa lo que haya o no haya hecho Harry contigo, es más, a Harry tampoco le importa y...- Ginny la interrumpió.

-no hables por él, ratón de biblioteca- escupió la pelirroja con desdén- ¿no es cierto Harry que si te importa?- inquirió con una demencial dulzura.

-es verdad lo que esta diciendo Hermione, Ginny, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error, pero que me sirvió para darme cuenta, en verdad de quién estaba realmente enamorado. Admite que yo no fui más que una cara famosa para ti Ginevra, sólo me querías porque era conocido gracias a Voldemort que mató a mis padres y no pudo conmigo…

-Madura ya Ronald-dijo Hermione secamente al ver como el sexto varón Weasley daba un respingo al oír el nombre del mago.

-y es mas creo que me acerqué a ti para alejarme de Hermione, para intentar convencerme de que yo no era para ella, pero no pude, sólo me serviste de pasatiempo y sé consiente de una cosa mas, tu también me usaste-terminó Harry fríamente. Luego, se dio vuelta para observar a la castaña que lo miraba atónita, le guiñó un ojo y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Ginny notablemente ofendida y con los ojos cegados por lágrimas de vergüenza y rabia se sentó de nuevo y clavó su vista en el plato.

Ron, por su parte no sacaba su vista de Hermione.

-¿y a ti qué te pasa que la miras así?-inquirió Harry al ver como miraba a _su_ novia.

-¿a ti qué te importa? En cuanto a ti- Hermione levantó la vista de su rosa- ¿qué te ocurre?- la castaña lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿QUÉ, QUÉ ME PASA?-vociferó -me insultas, desprecias a mi novio, me dices que me diste apoyo cuando yo lo necesité. No seas mentiroso Ronald Weasley, jamás te acercaste a mi, siempre me dejaste de lado ¿y tienes el descaro de decir que demostraste algo mas que odio por mi? Siempre fuiste frío conmigo, jamás te interesaste por mi o por mis asuntos, es más, que yo recuerde cada vez que tuviste oportunidad te reíste de ellos y hablaste de mi como si yo fuera una extraña o peor tu enemiga, hiriéndome a cada paso, dejando un montón de baches en tu amistad, que siempre los ocupó Harry, y por sobre todo eso ¿me culpas de ponerme de novia con la persona que amo y pones como excusa que te gusto?¿adónde quedó tu seriedad, Ronald, es sencillamente una hipocresía lo que estas haciendo. Me da pena que estés de novio con una persona como Luna a la que no mereces en absoluto- Hermione estaba roja, hecha una furia. Su respiración era agitada y no podía controlar la ira que hacia temblar involuntariamente todo su cuerpo.

Harry la miraba sorprendido, nunca había visto a Hermione explotar de esa forma pero por otra parte le gustaba de la manera que se ponía cuando se enojaba. Ahora, tenia una excusa para quedarse con ella… tendría que calmarla- Amor tranquilízate, no vale la pena- dijo con ternura, acomodando un bucle castaño que caía sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa aquí que están todos a los gritos? ¿Puede ser que haya escuchado decir mi nombre?-Hermione, Harry y Ron se dieron vuelta espantados al comprender que, seguramente medio Hogwarts debió haber escuchado su "civilizada" conversación, y que los gritos habían llamado la atención de la novia de Ron, Luna Lovegood- Hermione ¿qué pasa que dijiste mi nombre?¿por qué dijiste que no me merecía?- inquirió Luna, clavando sus grandes ojos azules en los marrones de la castaña.

-Que te lo explique Ronald-le contestó secamente Hermione, esquivando la mirada de Ron- vámonos Harry, no me hace bien estar aquí-dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie y le tendía una mano al ojiverde, quien añadió-si Luna, realmente tienen que hablar.

Abrazando a la Gryffindor, salió con paso decidido del comedor, tratando de no prestar atención a todas las miradas que se incrustaban en ellos.

Una vez afuera, y bien lejos de donde cualquiera pudiera escucharlos, cortó distancias y tomándola de la cintura le preguntó bajito:



-¿Quieres que vayamos a un sitio tranquilo donde podamos hablar y calmarnos?-Hermione sólo asintió moviendo la cabeza, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas- Por favor...no llores- expresó con congoja al ver que unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas-no quiero verte así o asesinaré a alguien por ello- amenazó con un dejo de ironía.

Pero aún en esa frase a modo de broma para causarle una sonrisa a su novia, había puesto una parte de verdad. No podía ver a Hermione llorar. Él tenia que verla contenta, de lo contrario le nacían asesinas ganas de acabar con alguien. Por eso desde que eran pequeños, había tomado por costumbre abrazarla y mecerla contra su pecho hasta que los espasmos del llanto pasaban y ella se tranquilizaba.

Exactamente 2 años atrás, la abrazó fuerte, cuando al internarse en el bosque, Grawp, "el _pequeño_ hermano de Hagrid", había querido agarrarla, y él había puesto su cuerpo como barrera, lanzándola al suelo, protegiéndola entre sus brazos hasta que ella dejó de temblar y tuvo que, aunque reticente, soltarla.

Así que ahora, como era de esperar la mecía pasivamente, para los costados, para adelante y para atrás, lento y suave, como si la estuviera arrullando con una canción de cuna que llevaba el tiempo en silencio.

Al notar que ella, sólo se dejaba llevar, y respiraba calmada, la separó apenas y mirándola fijamente le preguntó- ¿mejor?

-Sipi- el ojiverde sonrió ante la infantil respuesta

-vamos, necesito estar en silencio- levantó una ceja ante el gesto de puchero que Harry puso y añadió con dulzura- estar en silencio también significa estar contigo, amor.

-así está mejor- expresó Harry, con alegría mal disimulada, guiándola hasta la sala multipropósito. Mientras la consolaba, había estado pensando un lugar y qué mejor, que esa sala, de la que nadie conocía su ubicación exacta.

-¿dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione, abriendo los ojos, ya que los había cerrado, confiando plenamente en él, y se desorientó al no sentir el viento pegándole en la cara al doblar la esquina que llevaba a la sala Común.

-A la Sala Multipropósito, se me ocurrió que…- no pudo continuar porque ella había puesto un dedo sobre su boca, en señal de silencio.

-Donde me lleves está bien, amor, sólo que me parece que deberíamos llevar la capa, por si a Filch se le ocurre vigilar este sector.

-Siempre tan eficiente y lógica- opinó el chico con una sonrisa que reflejaba el orgullo de pareja que lo poseía justo en ese instante- Acompáñame, buscamos la capa y el mapa, y vamos, ¿quieres?- la besó fugazmente en los labios y doblaron la esquina que los conducía la Casa de Gryffindor.

OoO

-¿Ron puedes contestarme?- preguntó Luna, con un dejo de preocupación en su voz- ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos, Ron?-hizo silencio y al hacerlo, comprendió todo. Ron seguía amando a Hermione y ella no estaría ahí como la cornuda de la situación.

Podría ser muy ingenua en muchas oportunidades y muy franca en otras, pero no iba a ser tomada por estúpida por nadie. Tomó aire y al hablar lo hizo de una manera desenvuelta, tratando de no darle importancia al hecho, aunque eso la consumiera por dentro como un fuego, al que se lo esta reavivando a cada instante- la sigues amando, ¿verdad? Jamás pudiste olvidarla y como veo, solo fui un juguete para ti, al que usaste para olvidarla pero que no te sirvió ¿no es así?-empezaba a perder la paciencia y eso hacia que lentamente perdiera su autocontrol-contesta Ronald, por favor, por lo menos ten la decencia de decir que si - se levantó y caminó deprisa.



Sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas, se sentía usada, desde que empezaron su romance el verano, se había sentido completa.

Habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos, él le había dicho que la amaba ¿por qué el cielo tenia que ser tan injusto con ella? , _¡Diablos Ron! ¡Qué profundo te metiste en mi corazón_!-pensó con furia.

Cuando el pelirrojo, reparó en todo lo que había dicho Luna, intentó alcanzarla pero ya era muy tarde, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Aminoró la velocidad y caminó lento en dirección a los jardines.

No entendía nada, él tenía en claro que amaba a su novia, pero ¿por qué lo enojó tanto el ver que Hermione estaba con Harry? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la seguía queriendo?

0o0o0&0o0o0

-Dame un segundo-dijo Harry mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos. Entró a la habitación y dio vueltas su baúl de arriba a abajo hasta que halló lo que buscaba; su capa y su mapa.

Cuando bajó, vio que Hermione lo esperaba con su cabeza entre los brazos apoyándose en el gastado respaldar del sillón. Lo decía todo con su pose, la pelea con su _amigo_ la había dejado por los suelos, con tristeza, pena, melancolía. _Dolida_.

Verla sí, tan desprotegida, tan herida, tan sin ser su Hermione habitual y a la vez tan ella, cuando algo le afectaba, lo llenaba de pena y a la vez rabia. ¿por que Ronald tenía que arruinarles el momento?.

-¿vamos?-preguntó en un susurro, cerca del oído de la castaña, que ahogó un grito.

-¡ay! Harry ¿cómo me vas a hacer eso? ¡Casi me matas de un susto!-exclamó enojada y poniéndose una mano en su pecho tratando de recobrar el ritmo normal de la respiración- ¡y sácate la capa para que pueda ver donde rayos estas!

Harry reía con ganas y obedeció por medio a que Hermione se enojara más por su culpa, por lo que bajó la capa hasta la altura de sus hombros, y lentamente su pelo azabache, sus anteojos redondos que dejaban ver sus intensos ojos verdes y su boca aparecieron ante los ojos de la Gryffindor.

Sin previo aviso la leona, apoyando sus rodillas en el sillón, se puso a la altura de los labios del ojiverde y tímidamente lo beso.

Emocionado por lo que había hecho ella, la tomó por el brazo e hizo que rodeara el sillón para luego cubrirla con su capa y rodear su pequeña cintura con ambas manos.

La acercó despacio mientras miraba fijamente sus labios y esbozaba una sonrisa pícara.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir los pechos de ella rozar su cuerpo, un rubor hizo presas sus mejillas y dejo escapar un sonido de placer al experimentar tal sensación.

Ella, por su parte, pasó sus brazos por la nuca de él provocando otro escalofrío en el ojiverde, que esta vez sí pudo sentir. Sonrió con ternura y revolviendo su pelo rebelde, rozó con la punta de su nariz, la de Harry.

Se miraron uno al otro unos segundos, hasta que el chico no aguantó la presión de tener los labios de ella tan cerca y no besarlos y sucumbió ante el deseo.

* * *



_Agradecimientos a; __luckycharm2812,__ ¡que me encantó su review! _

_Tengo muchos capis hechos pero tengo que leerlos y modificarlos algunas veces porque no se entiende lo que quise poner, ¡puesto que fue el primer fic largo que comencé a escribir! Así que disculpen mis tardanzas, pero me toma muchísimo tiempo que no tengo (gracias a la escuela) pero que bueno, ¡con suerte para el fin de semana tendrán varios chaps!_

_Monse evans__: gracias por leerlo, niña!, es para ti entonces, si te gusta la pareja a ti va dedicado!!._

_No se enojen si por ahí no publico…pero es que no tengo tiempo!! Pronto me lo haré y comenzaré a subir más por semanas o uno por semana tal vez ;)_

_¡Besitos y gracias por leer!_

_p/d: Denle al "go" para que Harry (o x) las tranquilice así! XP_


	3. Raro

Capítulo 3: Raro:

Caminaban abrazados, debajo de la capa.

No había por qué temerle al tiempo, la sala Multipropósito no estaba lejos de su Sala Común, las dos se encontraban en el séptimo piso, pero con la diferencia de, estar opuestamente localizadas una al este y la otra al oeste, respectivamente.

Harry y Hermione recordaron los tiempos del ED, allí parados nuevamente enfrente del tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado, experimentando la sensación de dejarse llevar por la expectación de qué ambiente les tendría preparado la sala al entrar por ella.

-¿En qué pensamos Harry?- pregunto Hermione

-Piensa en esto, le dijo el ojiverde en un susurro: "un lugar donde podamos estar solos y pensar", repítelo 3 veces, ok?-ella asintió.

Casi al instante de repetir la frase por tercera vez, una puerta de madera apareció ante ellos.

El moreno le dio lugar a la castaña y cerro la puerta tras de si.

El paisaje era imponente.

Un páramo ambiguo entre el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle se extendía enfrente de sus ojos.

Los árboles parecían cobrar vida cuando la suave brisa que arrullaba el lugar, hacía que sus hojas se movieran y sus ramas dibujaran extrañas figuras de color plateado sobre la faz de un lago que bordeaba el lugar.

La luna era la que aportaba el color a ese cuadro, una luz tenue inundaba el ambiente y hacia parecer que se necesitaba hablar en un susurro para no molestar a ese paisaje tan divinamente creado sólo para ellos, sólo para una pareja que necesitaba ser arrullada por la música que las estrellas hacían, danzando al son de su titilar.

Hermione se sacó la capa, se la dio a su novio y caminó hacia uno de los árboles más cercanos. Harry enrolló la capa bajo su brazo y se aproximó a ella, quien le tendió una mano para que se sentara a su lado.

El ojiverde no sabia el por qué, pero el estar tan cerca de ella, le producían sensaciones extrañas, no feas sino extrañas, se desbordaba en deseos de besarla y estar entre sus brazos por el resto de sus días pero a la vez el miedo volvía hacerle una zancadilla, tenía un miedo intenso de perderla, tenía miedo de que Voldemort le hiciera algo y no quería que su próxima víctima sea ella, el perder a Sirius y a Dumbledore lo había soportado pero el perderla a ella, significaría volverse completamente loco, sería contemplar los amaneceres solo, sería no volver a sentir sus labios y su corazón quedaría sin dueña por siempre. La mirada penetrante de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Harry estas bien, amor ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto la castaña tomando las manos de él.

-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que esto sea una fantasía y que pronto Voldemort aparezca en ella y me haga añicos lo que tanto anhelé- le contesto él sin poder evitar que lágrimas intrépidas se agolparan en sus ojos, Hermione solo sonrió y acarició su mejilla- nunca me vas a perder Harry, mi corazón es tuyo- tomó una de las manos del Gryffindor y la puso en su pecho a la altura de su corazón- te ame desde siempre y lo seguiré haciendo pase lo que pase.

Él solo tuvo que mirarla a los ojos para saber que era verdad, podía leer sus ojos castaños. Destellaban un brillo descomunal, un brillo que sólo mostraba cuando estaba verdaderamente segura de algo.

Lo jaló para si y dejo que él se acostara en su abdomen. Harry cerró los ojos un momento y se dejo llevar por las caricias que ella le hacia en su frente, podía sentir sus dedos rozando sus cejas, su cicatriz y revolver su pelo. Con suma delicadeza asió una de las manos de ella y la besó con dulzura para luego ponerla a la altura de su corazón. Levanto la vista y se clavo en sus ojos- también es tuyo- le dijo en un susurro, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

No sabían el por qué pero una sensación de paz los embargaba y los hacía recorrer las lunas más altas de Júpiter o tal vez bajar al más hondo de los abismos del mar. Se sentían completos, amalgamaban perfectamente el uno con el otro y supieron disfrutar ese momento al máximo, como si conocieran inconscientemente que iba a ser el último día de suprema paz.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Volvieron caminando en silencio, cada uno en su mundo, hacía su sala común. Al llegar a la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios, él deposito un tierno beso en los labios de ella y giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse pero algo lo detuvo.

-Harry, no se lo que es, pero si te separas de mí me invaden inmensas ganas de llorar, déjame dormir contigo por hoy- le dijo Hermione de un tirón, toda sonrojada y con la vista clavada en el piso. Lo que no sabia es que él sentía lo mismo pero no quería decirle para no preocuparla.

-Si por supuesto, prometo no tocarte- lo ultimo se le había escapado…¡maldito inconsciente! Se dijo para sí, deseaba con todo su corazón que Hermione no hubiera escuchado lo último.

-Ya vuelvo- contesto ella mientras trepaba escaleras arriba.

Si antes sus mejillas eran de una tonalidad rojo- tomate ahora no tenían nada que envidiarle al color de la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, si había escuchado lo que él dijo, se debatía entre su parte lógica y su parte pasional.

Entendía que sólo llevaran apenas un día como novios pero no podía evitar las reacciones de su cuerpo al ser rozado por el de Harry. Lo había experimentado en el bosque prohibido 2 años antes, cuando el la tiro al suelo para protegerla de Grawp, había sentido los labios de él rozando los de ella, y sus manos la sostenían fuertemente de la cintura, mientras que todo él reposaba sobre ella.

Si bien no había ocurrido nada importante estaba segurísima de la misma sensación de deseo pasional que había sentido la había experimentado Harry por igual…

Volvió al rellano de la escalera y lo encontró ahí, parecía un pollito mojado, daba la imagen de alguien que estaba solo en el mundo que necesitaba ser abrazado y amado por alguien, en sus ojos había pena, un pena infinita, casi compungida y a punto de llorar se abrazo al cuerpo de él, respiró su perfume y hundió su cabeza en su pecho, quería tenerlo así, tal cual lo tenia ahora, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras sin saber por qué los dos compartían una tristeza que se movía en aire, pesada, lenta, trágicamente pérfida.

Abajo Ron caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, su vista perdida en algún punto demostraba cuan arrepentido estaba, quería pedir perdón, perdón a Harry por haberle dicho semejante par de idioteces, a Hermione por haberla insultado y a Luna.

había obrado sin pensar, se había dejado llevar por una oleada de enojo y rabia, enojo por no haber actuado a tiempo, estaba seguro que si él hubiera hablado antes ella estaría con él ahora y rabia porque Harry una vez más le sacaba ventaja…

-¿pero qué diablos estoy diciendo?- se reprendió a si mismo-tengo novia maldita sea- se dijo mientras pateaba una puerta y se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondió su cabeza entre las piernas… dentro de su mente pasaban imágenes distorsionadas de sus siete años en Hogwarts, las peleas, discusiones que había tenido con ella, solo lo habían alejado del amor de su vida, recordaba como la había lastimado el año anterior, se manejo mal, lo admitía, pero el estar con ella le producía sensación de asco y el estar alejado le dolía como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en su pecho, no sabia por qué lo invadían esos sentimientos, tal vez porque jamás la sintió como una amiga, si eso era y ahora lo podía ver claramente, él desde el primer momento la vio como un estorbo entre la relación de Harry y él, la veía como un objeto, como un patito feo que solo merecía su atención a la hora de usar su ingenio para bienestar y felicidad propia; pero todo eso había cambiado en cuarto año, ella ya no se acercaba a él, se había vuelto bella y estaba de novia con Krum, recordó cuan traicionado se sintió, se la habían sacado…y luego meses después Harry le confesaba que estaba enamorado de ella pero que no le diría porque Hermione tenia novio y sobre todo había dejado bien en claro que los veía como hermanos, sonrió ante ese comentario, pensar que es una celebridad y puede llegar a ser tan ingenuamente tonto este Potter, él comentario era para él, para Ronald Weasley no para el ganador de Potter, ahora entendía como se sentía Draco y la verdad tenia razón, ella era una insufrible sabelotodo y el un pobre desdichado que se creía que todas las cosas le pasaban a él.

A decir verdad creía en su interior que no tenia que pedir perdón, él había sido el traicionado y dejado de lado tantas veces, ellos eran los héroes y él siempre quedaba afuera de todo estaba harto, harto de ser el pobretón, el amigo de Harry Potter, no iba a pedir disculpas ellos tendrían que hacerlo. La única que se merecía sus disculpas era Luna, el amor que sin querer y por despecho había lastimado, pero lo haría mañana, de todos modos ella estaría ahora llorando por él y seguramente vendría a pedirle explicaciones cuando lo viera en el comedor, tampoco tendría que rebajarse tanto a fin de cuentas ella era Lunática Lovegood, no era mucha cosa para él. Últimamente se daba cuenta de cuan importante era y no daba lugar a que gente por debajo de él le hablara o se acercara, esa persona era solo Luna pero…siendo sinceros sabia bien que la usaba.

Se despeino el cabello y camino sonriente hacia su sala común.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ya en la habitación Harry esperaba que Hermione saliera del baño.

Estaba histérico, era su primer vez después de haber estado con Ginny, y estaba seguro de que iba a ser diferente, empezando por los besos que la castaña le regalaba, no eran nada parecidos a los de la pelirroja, su Hermione era especial, lo hacia sentir hombre, lo hacia sentir deseado, no necesitaban tocarse para saber cuánto se amaban, él podía perderse en sus ojos con sólo mirarla, su corazón sabía bien que eso era amor verdadero, amor del fuerte, del que no se corrompe, del que no se apaga y que siempre renace de sus cenizas.

La Gryffindor salió del baño, con un camisolín blanco de seda, bastante escotado, llevaba el pelo suelto, y traía su ropa hecha un bollo, bajo uno de sus brazos mientras que en el otro, traía su calzado y la varita.

En puntitas de pie se acercó hasta la cama de él, y cerró las cortinas del lecho, sin hacer ruido se puso bien cerca del oído de él y le dijo en tono juguetón:

-Me da permiso Señor Potter?

Harry casi se muere de un infarto, no sabía en que segundo pero se había quedado dormido, torpemente se corrió y dejo que la castaña se acostara a su lado.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que él le dijo:

En qué piensas?- ella lo miró y levantó una ceja de modo que delataba picardía y a la vez una ingenuidad que saltaba por cada uno de sus poros- en nada, pensaba en realidad en qué va a pasar ahora…

El ojiverde se sonrió y le confesó en un susurro muy pegado a sus labios-nada va a pasar si tú no quieres que pase, si no quieres que te toque, prometo no hacerlo-

-¿Y quién dijo que no quiero que me toques¿acaso salio de mis labios?- preguntó ella mientras jalaba la colcha para que los dos quedaran totalmente tapados, cerró los ojos y prácticamente en un inaudible sonido, susurró: -¿Me muestras las estrellas, Harry¿Me enseñas a verlas con los ojos cerrados¿Me dejas olvidarme del mundo y ser solo tuya?

Él la miró, era inmedible el amor que sentía por ella, tomó uno de sus brazos y la atrajo para sí, de tal manera que Hermione quedó recostada sobre el pecho de él, mientras que él jugaba con sus rizos a la vez que acariciaba su suave espalda.

-Eso y mucho más mi pequeña- expresó el ojiverde. Acarició su espalda hasta que notó como la respiración de ella se volvía más lenta y acompasada, como su pecho se relajaba y sus manos ya no hacían presión sobre sus costados. Muy despacio se acomodó cerca de la boca de ella y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios, aún dormida la castaña sonrió.

Atrás habían quedado los pensamientos sobre hacer el amor, las ganas y los nervios de ella por miedo a que él quisiera hacerlo.

Todos y cada uno de ellos se fueron de un plumazo cuando el le demostró que no necesitaba de eso para ser feliz, porque a su vez Harry había comprendido que sólo necesitaba de ella para sentirse pleno.

* * *

hola! como va? bueno ya pueden empezar a tirar tomatazos! perdon por mi taaaaaaaaaan larga demora, es que siempre pasa algo cuando toco el discket de este bendito fic! en fin, mi ordenador anda para el lado del culo el dia de hoy(sepan disculpar) y por razones que solo mi teclado sabe(no me deja darle al enter) no puedo ni siquiera poner dos cosas separadas...asi que prometo dejar agradecimientos en el capi que viene...a todas ustedes, que se pasaron y dejaron reviews...MILES DE GRACIAS!!!!!! 


	4. De sueños y anuncios

Capítulo 4: De sueños y anuncios:

Corría a toda prisa por un sendero poco iluminado, una fuerza desconocida le oprimía el corazón, una risa maléfica se escuchaba en los alrededores y podía claramente oír que Hermione era la persona que sollozaba…pero ¿por qué?

-_Lumus!_- dijo con voz fuerte y clara, cuando llegó.

Era el mismo paisaje en el que había estado horas atrás, su corazón le latía desaforadamente y sintió que se le caía a los pies al ver a Su niña tirada en el piso llorando de dolor y retorciéndose.- ¡_Finite Incantatem!_-vociferó al darse cuenta que era Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortífaga que asesinó a Sirius, era la que ahora estaba torturando a la castaña.

Se arrodilló a su lado mientras la levantaba en sus brazos, estaba golpeada, su ropa desecha y su pelo revuelto reflejaban el maltrato que había sufrido.

Intentó levantarse pero la imagen cambió… ahora lo veía a Voldemort estaba hablándole a alguien, pero estaba de espaldas era imposible reconocerlo, de pronto el sueño volvió a cambiar ahora podía ver a Ron estaba haciendo lo que alguien le pedía que hiciera, primero bailaba tap, luego besaba a una araña y luego volvía a ser el de siempre, de aspecto cansado y asustado a la vez le gritaba a alguien que dejara de hacer algo pero esta persona se reía y con una voz fría gritaba "¡_Imperio!"_.

-¡claro!-se felicitó a si mismo al descubrirlo, estaban manejando sus acciones por medio del hechizo pero no pudo seguir viendo…la vista comenzó nuevamente a distorsionarse, podía sentir su cuerpo preso de violentas sacudidas y un perfume que reconocía a la perfección se coló por sus fosas nasales.

-¿Harry que te pasa?- preguntaba aterrada Hermione mientras lo zarandeaba para poder despertarlo. Estaban dormidos cuando él empezó a moverse, cuando volteó a verlo, estaba bañado en un sudor frío y presionaba su cicatriz con mucha fuerza mientras gemía y de sus ojos aún cerrados caían lágrimas. No dudo en despertarlo, era evidente que Voldemort estaba acechándolo con otra de sus pesadillas.

Se sentó de un tirón en la cama y tomó sus lentes, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, de un momento había soñado con Hermione, luego con Voldemort y ahora no terminaba de ubicarse en su habitación de Hogwarts.- ¿Que me pasó?- susurró inquisitivamente.

-No lo sé, estábamos dormidos, cuando empezaste a moverte, presionabas tu cicatriz y llorabas inconscientemente.

-Ya lo recuerdo…fue horrible… abrázame por favor no me dejes… no me dejes, nunca me dejes- repetía una y otra vez el ojiverde mientras se mecía para adelante y para atrás y se abrazaba a si mismo.

Hermione lo miró con tristeza y lo rodeó con sus brazos a la vez que lo arrullaba con una canción dulce- Shh, ya pasó mi amor, ya está sólo fue una pesadilla, yo estoy aquí nada te pasará.

La castaña ahogó un grito cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Harry se sobresaltó y le indicó a ella que hiciera silencio, mientras tomaba su varita y muy lento abría las cortinas.

-Ah! Eras tu, Ronald¿por qué no avisas, hombre?-indagó el Gryffindor, visiblemente más tranquilo.

-¿Y qué pretendes que me cuelgue un sonajero en el cuello para que sepas que soy yo?- contestó de mala manera el pelirrojo- y de todos maneras a ti que te importa¿Potter?- al decir esto manoteó las cortinas del ojiverde para ver por qué tanto alboroto y abrió los ojos muy grandes al ver a Hermione sentada en la cama, con las tiras del camisolín medio caídas.-Ah es por esto, interrumpí¿no?- se mofó mientras se daba vuelta y enfilaba para su cama.

-Weasley¿por que no haces algo mejor en tu vida que no sea molestar a los demás, eh? Y ya que dejaste claro que no soy Harry para ti tu ya no eres Ron para mi, sabes?- el moreno se acostó y cerró las cortinas con un movimiento de varitas.

Un "como tu quieras" apagado se escuchó desde la cama vecina.

Harry estaba por replicar pero Hermione tomó su cara y depositó un beso en sus labios, que hizo que él se sonrojara.

Agradecía al cielo el hecho de ella esté con él, tenía el poder de tranquilizarlo, de devolverle la paz que Ron casi siempre lograba agotar.

-Tuve miedo de perderte- le confesó la castaña mientras se acomodaba en su pecho.

Sonriendo los dos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo y dejaron que Cronos juegue con las horas restantes hasta que Febo los despertara con sus cálidos rayos.

OoOoOoOoO

Los cálidos rayos que se escabullían por un rincón en el que las cortinas no alcanzaban a tapar, parecían pequeñas haditas que revoloteaban alrededor de la cabeza de la castaña que de un solo manotón las mando a revolotear a otro lado.

Ella comenzó a moverse tratando de escapar de la luz que el sol proyectaba en su cara.

Harry que desde hacía varios minutos la estaba observando se río con ganas del poco romanticismo que su novia mostraba en las mañanas.

-Vamos Herms, ya es hora de levantarse- comentó el moreno mientras le acariciaba el cabello y enrulaba sus dedos en cada uno de los rizos de ella.

-Shh no molestes, un ratito mas, 5 minutos, por favor- dijo la castaña con voz ronca.

El ojiverde lo menos que quería hacer era levantarse y tener que separarse de ella durante las clases que no compartían, así que dispuesto a disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos, empezó a acariciarla.

Lentamente recorrió su brazo rozándolo apenas con la punta de sus dedos, hizo que bajaran por su cintura para terminar abriendo su mano y acarició todo el muslo de ella, haciendo que la leona despierte pausadamente, suspirando su nombre bajito.

Él la dio vuelta completamente, dejándola boca abajo, la muchacha quedó sorprendida y estaba a punto de empezar una discusión de el por qué del hecho, cuando tuvo que morder la almohada al sentir los mojados labios de él sobre su espalda, podía sentir su lengua dibujando círculos a lo largo del terreno de juego que la abertura del camisolín le permitía.

Muy despacio y produciendo un escalofrío en ella, bajo las tiritas del camisón y besó sus hombros, mientras que con la otra mano rozaba su nuca y lento, muy lento fue bajándola hasta encontrarse con su cuello.

Volvió a voltearla y esta vez si quedaron cara a cara.

De los ojos esmeralda de él podía leerse el amor inmenso que profesaba por esa niña que tenía debajo suyo, estaba visiblemente sonrojado y su cuerpo ardía con cada movimiento que ella hacía.

Al igual que él, ella tenía sus mejillas encendidas y respiraba entrecortadamente, besó sus labios con una pasión infinita, buscó la lengua de él, y cuando la encontró jugó con ella, a tocarse, a sentirse a explorar nuevos mundos hasta que sus pulmones pidieron medio tiempo y tuvieron que separarse.

Se sonrieron, se los notaba felices, no necesitaban hablarse para entenderse, con un beso, una mirada y una caricia eran mucho más elocuentes que con palabras, que, en ese momento estaban de sobra.

Las caricias comenzaron a ser abundantes, ella revolvía el pelo de él, con un placer inmedible, él besaba su cuello, haciendo presión en lugares estratégicos produciendo pequeños gemidos por parte de la leona. Empezó a bajar, rozó con sus labios la seda que cubría sus pechos, sus manos mimaban el aplanado vientre de ella, mientras que, Hermione rasguñaba la fornida espalda del Gryffindor, con voz ronca Harry gimió el nombre de ella, pero de pronto y como era de esperarse los movimientos que se escuchaban en la pieza los trajeron a la cruda realidad. Deberían ser las siete de la mañana y los compañeros del ojiverde comenzaban a alistarse para las actividades mañaneras.

Con mucho pesar el se estiró hasta quedar en el vientre de ella, no sabía el porque pero estar en esa posición lo llenaba de paz.

Ella lo abrazaba por los hombros y de vez en cuando se desperezaba clavando las uñas con fuerza en la espalda de él.

Con mucha delicadeza él levantó la cabeza y apoyó su mentón en su vientre.

-Dime que no me tengo que mover de aquí por el resto de mis días- dijo haciendo pucheros lo que causó gracia a la muchacha.

-Vamos Harry que se hace tarde y me quiero bañar antes de cometer cualquier locura contigo…

-¿Locura dijiste? Qué acaso no me quieres?- replicó el moreno con miedo en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que te quiero pero no quiero hacerlo aquí, no con tanta gente, no apurados¿me entiendes?- el asintió- quiero hacerlo pero tranquila y completamente solos.

-Sipi- dijo él con tono infantil, levantándose y robándole un beso a la castaña.- ¿te bañas conmigo?

-No Harry, me voy a mi dormitorio, no tengo la ropa ni nada- honestamente la idea no le disgustaba pero por otro lado tenía miedo…

-¿Por¡Pero si no estamos haciendo nada malo, sólo somos dos enamorados que se van a bañar juntos!- apuntó él, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y ponía a prueba su cordura, situándose muy cerca de sus labios.

-Yo no he dicho que este mal, cielo, sólo que hoy no, tendrás que esperar- contestó a la vez que evadía los labios de Harry- Suéltame y así podré salir de esta habitación o que pretendes¿que te lleve conmigo a todas partes?- a juzgar por la mirada de él, supuso que estaba totalmente convencido de ello. Besó sus labios fugazmente y logrando zafarse de los brazos de él, salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Una vez del otro lado se escuchó que gritó: te quiero!

-Yo también- expresó Harry mientras se acostaba de nuevo y hundía su cabeza en la almohada respirando el perfume floral que su novia había dejado plagado en ella.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Al bajar a la sala común se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo ya había hecho presencia en el Comedor, así que se sentó en una butaca dispuesto a esperarla.

De pronto una fragancia conocida llenó la habitación, al dar vuelta la cara la vio, bajando la escalera con gracia y elegancia, propias de ella.

Llevaba la túnica en la mano, la corbata la tenía sin atar y la camisa desprendida en unos cuantos botones, bajó más la vista, su pollera gris estaba bastante corta dejando ver sus torneadas piernas que brillaban al tener contacto con el sol.

Por detrás de ella se podía ver que había encantado a su mochila con un hechizo locomotor para no tener que cargarla.

Su cara tenía aspecto angelical, sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor de alegría y su sonrisa era radiante, al pelo lo traía atado en una media cola, lo que hacía que su flequillo tapara a medias un ojo y sus bucles adornaran su rostro. Harry pensó, que tranquilamente se la podría tomar como una ninfa de las que él había oído hablar.

-Buenos días¿cómo le va a mi hermoso caballero?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios al ver como él la miraba. Dejó las cosas en el sillón y se acerco a Harry para saludarlo.

-Muy bien hasta ahora…y ahora que apareciste tú…muchísimo mejor- tomó la cara de la castaña y besó sus labios con amor y mucha ternura- no sabes como te quiero- le dijo mientras asía la corbata que ella le daba para que la ayude a ponérsela.- y no sabes como me gustaba ponerte la corbata cuando éramos amigos además de que me gustaba y me gusta cuando reniegas cuando no te sale el nudo- ella sonrió- me encantaba tener un pretexto para tenerte cerca, y ahora que eres mi novia no tengo ninguno para acercarme y darte todos los besos de pescadito que yo quiera- terminó el ojiverde con una amplia sonrisa que marcaba los hoyuelos que tenía a los costados de la boca.

-¿Besos de pescadito?- repitió la castaña- ¿qué es eso¿Me lo muestras?- inquirió con un dejo de picardía en la voz.

-Mmm con mucho gusto- se aproximó a su boca lentamente, mientras tomaba su cintura y la ponía más cerca de lo que estaban, fue llenando de besos cortitos y húmedos toda la boca de ella, su nariz y sus mejillas- eso es un "beso de pescadito al estilo Harry"- dijo el ojiverde divertido cuando acabó de besarla.

-Quieres que te diga lo que me pareció- Harry asintió- que quiero probarlo de nuevo, todavía no me convence- él la miró sonriente y lo volvió a hacer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Fueron abriendo camino entre la marea de alumnos que había en el pasillo del comedor. Era raro verlos allí, sólo para una ocasión se habían congregado en ese lugar, y fue para ver los letreros que dejaba Umbridge¿habría vuelto al colegio?

Harry que era el más alto de los dos, se puso en puntas de pie y observó que recitaba el anuncio:

"_A todos los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se les da a conocer los nombres de los nuevos delegados de cada casa de séptimo año:_

_Por Hufflepuff: Macmillan, Ernie_

_Por Ravenclaw: Goldstein, Anthony_

_Por Slytherin: Malfoy, Draco_

_Por Gryffindor: Granger, Hermione_

_Directora, McGonagall, Minerva"_

-¿Y Harry, qué dice¿por qué sonríes así?- preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-Porque eres la nueva delegada de Gryffindor, mi amor¡felicitaciones!- grito el ojiverde radiante de felicidad y lleno de orgullo, mientras alzaba a la delegada y hacía que dieran vueltas en pequeños círculos.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo ella emocionada y con los ojos saturados de lágrimas de alegría.

-Felicitaciones, esto es por lo de delegada y por todo lo que no pude hacerte cuando saliste prefecta en quinto- le dijo él en tente tomaba su cara y la besaba con pasión. Al separarse se miraron y él la envolvió en un abrazo- espera no es sólo esto… quiero llenarte de regalos, mi vida, aquí va el primero…

_-¡Orchideus!, _al pronunciar esta palabra, salió un precioso ramo de Nomeolvides de la punta de su varita.

-Oh Harry, amor es precioso, gracias- expresó la castaña al tomar el ramo que él le ofrecía.

-Vamos mi delegada- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, agarrando a la chica por los hombros y guiándola por el medio de la multitud.

-Dime, amor¿quiénes más son delegados?- indagó ella.

-Macmillan, Goldstein, te acuerdas de ellos estaban con nosotros en el ED…

-Ah si, si lo recuerdo y también fueron prefectos…pero si mis cálculos no me fallan falta uno, es decir, son cuatro casas, ellos son de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, yo soy de Gryffindor, falta uno de Slytherin…no, no me lo digas…¿Draco?- terminó ella apretando los ojos, como si fuera a hacerlo desaparecer cerrándolos.

-Si pero… desde cuando lo llamas Draco, tu a Malfoy?- preguntó él, mientras retiraba el brazo de los hombros de ella y apuraba su paso para sentarse frente a la mesa.

Hermione sonrió al ver que se había puesto celoso pero por otro lado se entristeció, o al menos así se sentía¿por que había llamado a Malfoy por su nombre?

-Dime que no te pusiste celoso¿no?- dijo ella entre tanto se hacía lugar entre él y Neville, que la saludó con la boca llena de comida.- vamos Harry contesta…

-No¿por qué habría de hacerlo?- dijo el ojiverde bastante molesto.

-Vamos Harry te conozco¿cómo puedes tener celos de un mugroso hurón que sabes que nunca tendrá mi corazón?- Declaró ella sonriendo.- vamos ven aquí- terminó ella dándole un beso a él en la comisura de sus labios.

-Está bien, me convenciste- A punto de darle otro beso a ella, tuvo que quedarse en el camino ya que vio entre todas las cabezas que McGonagall se levantaba de su asiento, como solía hacerlo Dumbledore en sus tiempos, cada vez que deseaba decir algo.

-Buenos días a todos, como ya deben haber visto en la pizarra de anuncios que se ha colocado en el vestíbulo, los nuevos delegados han sido elegidos.

Les tenemos una sorpresa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se ha de realizar un intercolegial entre escuelas de mucho nivel, para medir a los alumnos en inteligencia, tanto lógica como práctica, así que, como era de esperarse fuimos llamados a participar de este evento…

Un murmullo de excitación recorrió el comedor, por lo visto había más de los que Harry y Hermione pensaban, dispuestos a participar.

-Como decía, sólo los delegados podrán participar…-aclaró con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente un cuchicheo llenó la sala, pero esta vez de desaprobación.

-Silencio, por favor- gritó la directora para hacerse escuchar, por sus facciones se notaba que estaba empezando a enojarse- los delegados serán elegidos a través de un sistema de voto público, paso a explicarles, el martes de la semana que viene, las clases terminarán una hora antes de lo usual, a las 4, todos los alumnos, sin excepción de alguno, vendrán aquí a elegir a los dos delegados que quieran que participen. Sólo dos, y les tengo que avisar que al igual que en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, los que salgan sorteados no podrán dar vuelta atrás.

El voto se efectuará de esta manera, cada chica votará por uno de los delegados que desee y cada chico votará por una de las delegadas que han sido sorteadas, no…con las chicas va a ser diferente…- dijo Minerva al darse cuenta- lo siento pero me temo que la Srta. Granger tendrá que participar sí o sí. Pueden volver a comer.

-¡Maldita sea!- manifestó Hermione de mala manera dando un puñetazo a la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa Herms, si es lo mejor que te puede haber pasado?- dijo Harry algo confundido por la actitud de ella

-Es que no lo entiendes… esto no es normal, es peligroso, un concurso en estas épocas es muy raro, algo esta pasando, para algo nos necesitan a todos juntos o tal vez a uno solo y si mi memoria no recuerda mal, este concurso fue suspendido por que alguno de sus participantes han quedado invalidados de volver a hacer nada o han desaparecido para siempre o peor se han vuelto locos- concluyó la Gryffindor mientras miraba a su novio y se abrazaba a él con mucha fuerza…

* * *

hola!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo…disculpen tanto mi atraso es que recién ahora pude sentarme a subir este capi… gracias al cielo, este viernes terminan las clases y pondré más a menudo.

Gracias a las que se pasaron: Mari, Tomoyo, Monse Evans y Macarrón, gracias, gracias y más gracias, por saber entenderme, por comprender mi bonita comp., por estar, besos y nos estamos viendo en el prox 

p/d: dale al "Go" para que Harry te despierte así XD


	5. Profecías

Profecías:

"_-Es que no lo entiendes… esto no es normal, es peligroso, un concurso en estas épocas es muy raro, algo esta pasando, para algo nos necesitan a todos juntos o tal vez a uno solo y si mi memoria no recuerda mal, este concurso fue suspendido por que alguno de sus participantes han quedado invalidados de volver a hacer nada o han desaparecido para siempre o peor se han vuelto locos- concluyó la Gryffindor mientras miraba a su novio y se abrazaba a él con mucha fuerza…"_

-Pero Herms, tienes que estar confundida, ya veras que todo se arregla, que va a ir y a venir rápido, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarás de nuevo entre mis brazos, ya lo veras, mi niña tranquila…

-¿Pero y si pasa algo¿Y si nos separamos? Harry, amor, algo me dice que esto es sólo una voluta de humo que están haciendo para que no nos enteremos de algo..¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que hace una semana que no recibo "El Profeta"?- preguntó afligida Hermione.

-Nada te pasará, nada te lo prometo, yo te cuidaré…

-Te agarró el síntoma del héroe¿no, Potter?- Malfoy se había acercado sigilosamente a la mesa y ahora miraba con desprecio a la pareja…-ya nos veremos Granger, a lo mejor te des cuenta cuando estemos solos como te convengo yo y dejes al fin de estar con este idiota de cara rajada y que te conviene estar de mi lado- expresó el rubio sonriendo tratando de acariciar la mejilla de la castaña…

-Tócala y será lo último que hagas, Malfoy- apuntó el ojiverde agarrando al Slytherin de la túnica alejándolo de su novia.

-No me toques, Potter, o tendré que enseñarte a ser hombre- dijo el blondo tranquilamente.

-Ah si y ¿cómo?- preguntó Harry con las mandíbulas apretadas.

-Vamos a ver si tu mujer, si así le puedes llamar puede conformarse con lo que tu le puedas dar- alcanzó a decir Draco.

Harry al oír lo que tenía para decir le dio tal puñetazo que lo tiró un metro más allá, prácticamente al pie de la mesa de los profesores.

-Vuelve siquiera a mencionarla y lo que recibirás será más fuerte que esto y te lo juro, hurón- dijo el ojiverde tomando a la conmocionada castaña de la mano y sacándola del comedor.

Caminaron con rapidez con dirección al aula de encantamientos, pero recordó con rabia que él tenía Adivinación y ella Aritmancia.- ¡diablos!- dijo pateando el suelo.

-Tranquilízate por favor, me estás asustando- manifestó ella con los ojos como platos al ver todas las reacciones de su novio.

-Disculpa no es contigo, es que…-intentó explicarse el moreno mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabeza- tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacerte¿entiendes?, no es nada lo que me diga o me haga, pero no soporto que te diga algo y menos soporto la idea de que ese desgraciado te toque…

-Vamos amor, sabes que me sé defender sola y que nunca me tendrá, recuerda esto- dijo orgullosa levantando el mentón.- él nunca me tocará y tampoco cambiará lo que yo siento por ti.

Él le sonrió, jamás iba a dejar de amarla y nunca iba a dejar de protegerla, nadie la iba a tocar más que él, ella iba a ser sólo suya. Aproximó su cara a la de la delegada y tomo su mentón para propiciarle un dulce y largo beso que transmitía todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por su corazón.

-Aquí te dejo- le señaló ella al recordar que tenía que ir para el aula de Aritmancia- ¿me buscas cuando toqué el timbre, Potter?- inquirió con una sonrisa.

-Estarás conmigo toda la clase, Mione, porque no dejaré de pensar en ti, así que, cuando te busque, será como si hubiéramos estado juntos y no nos hubiéramos separado… ¿pensarás en mí o vas a estar muy ocupada con la profesora Vector?- dijo él moreno con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por supuesto que sí… ¿Sabes donde queda?- inquirió la castaña mientras se alejaba.

-Me guiaré por tu perfume- gritó él, en tente la veía partir y se daba vuelta para toparse con un cabizbajo Ron, al que ignoró por completo.

Se acomodó el bolso, el uniforme y puso sus manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba con indiferencia.

-Harry¿podemos hablar?- pregunto el pelirrojo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si¿que necesitas?- contestó el aludido con aspereza. No podía negarse con Ron, era su amigo y su hermano, no podía simplemente no podía.

-Te quería pedir disculpas, en serio- añadió al ver la cara de pocos amigo que Harry traía.- por lo de ayer, lo mismo me pasó con Luna, no sé que me pasa, es como que siento que algo me controla y que no puedo manejarme por mi mismo, cuando eso me pasa siento como que todo es alegre y que no hay nada de que preocuparse, desde le verano estas situaciones se han repetido continuadas veces, Harry, lo siento, de verdad- concluyó Ron muy apenado y sin dejar de mirarse los pies.

-Esta bien, Ron, pero todavía no entiendo como pudiste haberle dicho eso a Herms, sabes lo que yo siento por ella, y aún así le dijiste de todo…

-También le pediré disculpas a ella, Harry, lo prometo, no entiendo por qué actuó así, te lo juro, me pasa cada vez que estoy cerca de Ginny, al igual que en el verano¿lo recuerdas?, esa vez que Ginny parecía poseída y me hablo a mi de una manera muy rara, diciéndome que ayudaría a derrocar a su contrincante, te acuerdas esa noche en la madriguera, que tu habías peleado con Herms y ella estaba en su cuarto sin dirigirte la palabra…

-Si lo recuerdo, Ron perfectamente, sobre todo porque la mirada de tu hermana cambió, sus ojos ya no eran marrones, eran como pequeñas rendijas verticales de color rojo sangre que me son vagamente familiares…-contestó el ojiverde, más en un pensamiento para sí mismo que para con Ron.

-Entonces…¿amigos?- inquirió el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano.

-Amigos- contestó con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se encaminaron hacia la Torre Norte, para llegar a la sala de Trelawney.

Subieron por la pequeña escalera- trampa que conducía a la habitación y fueron recibidos por un profundo vaho de olor a sahumerios y Jerez mezclados.

Se dirigieron a sus asientos, una pequeña mesa redonda con tazas y teteras encima de la mesa eran características de esa clase.

Harry tomó su lugar junto a la ventana entreabierta que dejaba ver una parte del cielo, que en esa mañana se mostraba celeste claro con algunas nubes cubriendo el sol…su imaginación comenzó a volar… se situó en Hermione, en cómo sería si ella estuviera ahí con él, seguramente la tendría al lado suyo como en tercero, sin lugar a dudas estaría en este momento jugando con sus dedos y describiendo círculos en las palmas de ella. ¿Cuándo se había empezado a enamorar de Hermione Granger? No lo sabía, de lo que sí estaba convencido era que ella era la dueña de su corazón…

La profesora hizo su aparición desde las sombras, como solía hacerlo, habló con una voz gutural, mientras se acomodaba los múltiples chales y collares que traía adornando su cuello.

-Mis niños, volvemos a encontrarnos una vez más…en la semana anterior trabajamos con la bola de cristal, hoy volveremos sobre las hojas de té como hace cuatro años atrás, mi ojo me dice que algo se avecina y que lo mejor es volver sobre nuestros pasos…claro está que hace cuatro años alguien nos dejó… pero puedo ver claramente que este año alguien también nos dejará…esta vez para siempre… por favor tomen la taza de su compañero de enfrente y vean que dice…

-Tu Neville dime que ves…-susurró la profesora por detrás del chico, que pegó un salto al asustarse con la voz de ella.

-Mmm disculpe pero no veo nada- contestó tímido

-Cómo puede ser, algo anda mal, esperen un momento…- a Harry le pareció ver que la mujer entraba en una especie de trance y que segundos más tardes se miraba la mano con urgencia- oh, ya entiendo, ya entiendo- dijo ella ensimismada.-Disculpen interpreté mal la señal de mi ojo, no es la lectura de ojos de té sino la lectura de las palmas de las manos… ahora sí tomen la mano del que esta sentado enfrente suyo…

-Harry tu puedes ver algo- dijo ron algo confundido- yo solo veo rayas

-Fíjate en el libro, ron, esa es la manera…- contestó el ojiverde vagamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el muro y recordaba los labios de ella.

-Harry según las líneas de tu mano…- Ron ojeaba las páginas del libro con urgencia- algo te abandonará dentro de poco pero te sentirás en paz cuando vuelva, por otro lado te sientes completo, realmente satisfecho contigo mismo y estás dispuesto a enfrentarte a algo con determinación...- volvió a hojear el libro- ah también serás sumamente feliz pero por otra parte sufrirás por la pérdida de alguien…

Harry quedó impresionado al escuchar la última parte, a Trelawney no le creía ni jota, pero a Ron, bueno tampoco, de todos modos estaba usando un libro de la profesora y opinaba igual que Hermione, la adivinación es una rama muy imprecisa, y más si provenía de alguien como esa enigmática profesora que sólo acertó una vez, bueno tal vez dos veces… pero aún así seguía siendo raro. Luego de meditarlo por unos segundos se convenció a sí mismo que no tenía tanta importancia…- te toca Ron, dame tu mano- en ese momento Sybill Trelawney se acercó a ellos

-Bueno de acuerdo con esta línea te sentirás muy mal al descubrir que alguien muy cercano a ti no es lo que parece, luego según esto serás partícipe de algo muy importante y que naciste para ello, de modo que pelearás hasta la muerte…- Harry cerró el libro y soltó la mano de su amigo, levantó la vista y vio que Sybill dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas a la vez que palmeaba a un desconcertado Ron y le decía que lo sentía mucho y que desde que piso ese salón se dio cuenta de todo…

Afortunadamente la clase terminó y el ojiverde se despidió de el ojiazul rápidamente atravesando la puertilla a toda velocidad y corriendo escaleras abajo…el hecho de que el aula este en el último piso de la Torre más alejada de todo el bendito castillo retrasaba a Harry en su promesa de ir a esperarla al tocar el timbre.

Por fin llegó, gracias al cielo los alumnos todavía no salían del aula y se podía ver que la profesora Vector seguía dictando tarea a sus alumnos.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo en un vano intento de peinar ese remolino azabache, se acomodó la corbata y trató de alisar los bordes de la túnica para poder estar aunque sea un poco presentable para la castaña.

De pronto la vio, venía saliendo con una multitud de alumnos, cargada de libros y pergaminos, con el pelo recogido en una colita, que dejaba escapar más cabellos de los que agarraba. Saludó a la compañera que iba a su lado y se dirigió al pasillo.

Harry, como se dio cuenta de que había pasado desapercibido delante de los ojos de ella, se acercó sigilosamente como un cazador a su presa y le susurró al oído- _siempre estudiando pequeña-_

Hermione dejó caer todos los libros que tría del susto que se había llevado y Harry pudo ver su rostro que había intentado ocultar de la vista de halcón de él…

-Herms ¿qué pasa¿has estado llorando?- pregunto preocupado el ojiverde al ver que las lágrimas todavía húmedas morían el la comisura de los labios de ella.

No podía mentirle, podía ser una excelente alumna y tratar de ser buena en todo pero mentir, a esa asignatura todavía no la había cursado.

- lo que pasa es que- gimoteó

-Espera no digas nada entremos aquí- la interrumpió el Gryffindor al ver que la gente se demoraba en los pasillo para ver que ocurría entre ellos dos.

Al entrar en el aula vacía, dejaron las cosas sobre los bancos y él tomó las manos de ella, tratando de infundirle un poco de tranquilidad que ni él mismo tenía- cuéntame mi niña, que te pasa..

-Es que estábamos en clase traduciendo los números de un nombre que nosotros podíamos elegir y me asuste con lo que decía la constatar con mi libro…- se interrumpió mientras se secaba las lágrimas- yo traduje el tuyo, Harry y decía que sufrirías una pérdida importante de alguien que siempre estuvo al lado tuyo y que por otro parte te sientes por primera vez realizado en tu vida… tengo miedo, de ser esa persona a la que pierdas…

Él no pudo contestar…sólo la atrajo hacia su pecho y dejó que llorara en él, estaba consternado por lo que acababa de oír… las mismas profecías con o sin detalles se cernían sobre su destino sin él entender de que rayos se trataba todo eso y si sería verdad…

Hermione sollozaba en el pecho de él, humedeciéndolo con sus lágrimas.

-Shh, ya pasó- le dijo bajito el moreno- sabes que yo también tengo miedo- ella se perdió en la mirada de él- es extraño, Ron en la clase de Trelawney, predijo que perdería a alguien también y que pelearía en una batalla hasta la muerte, defendiendo a una persona…Herms esto es raro y ahora más raro aún, tu te vas a un concurso del que no sabemos nada y me quedaré solo, recavando información acerca de los Horrocruxes que me faltan, sintiendo tu ausencia a cada momento…

-Me quedaría encanta de la vida y lo sabes, estoy obligada a ir porque tomaron la decisión por mi…y como tu dices esto es extraño de la nada surge este concurso, el Profeta deja de salir y los profesores comienzan a faltar con frecuencia, además de que no sabemos nada de la Orden y tampoco tenemos a quien recurrir para contarle tu sueño…no me quiero ir Harry- dijo ella mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a él.

El timbre los sacó de sus cavilaciones…

-¡Rayos!- refunfuño la castaña, separándose de él- tenemos Encantamientos y ese aula queda en el tercer piso…¡no llegaremos!- terminó histéricamente en tente agarraba sus libros y caminaba con pasos rápidos hacia la puerta.

Él colocó su mochila sobre su hombro y sonrió, aún así de histérica la amaba con todo su corazón.

-Herms, conociéndome a mí, hijo de uno de los célebres merodeadores¿no sabes que hay pasadizos secretos dentro del castillo?- preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-¿Siempre eres así de arrogante, Potter?- inquirió ella con una mueca.

-Vamos por aquí, sígueme, hay uno que desemboca cerca del aula de Flitwick, te apuesto que llegamos antes que él.

Recorrieron el desolado pasillo a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a una escalera, bajaron los escalones a toda prisa, apoyándose en los cuadros que había a uno de sus lados que insultaban a los respectivos intrusos. Se detuvieron en un cuadro de una mujer vestida de época, que amamantaba a su bebé, corrieron el lienzo y pasaron al otro lado de la pared.

No se veía absolutamente nada, así que, Hermione utilizando su inteligencia práctica levantó su varita y sin pronunciar palabra, conjuró el hechizo de luz.

El pasadizo se hacía estrecho hacía el final y sus paredes recubiertas de musgo y telarañas iban haciéndose angostas y largas mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

Llegaron a una puerta y el ojiverde apuntando con su varita dijo- ¡ábrete!, pero para su sorpresa nada ocurrió, ese pedazo de pared sólo crujió y se quedó donde estaba.

-Déjame a mí- dijo la leona impacientándose y encontrando mas certera su hipótesis de que hacerle caso Harry era una locura- ¡Alohomora!- todo el lugar vibró y poco a poco la pared de piedra comenzó a correrse dejando entrar un haz de luz y mucho ruido de chicos.

OoOoOoO

Entraron rápidamente y buscaron sus asientos.

Hermione al ver que Ron estaba cerca se dirigió a un banco bastante alejado de él.

Harry se dirigió al lado del pelirrojo.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida.

Tomó su lugar al lado de su novio y lo escrutó con la mirada. El ojiverde cayó en la cuenta de que Hermione no sabía nada acerca de su reconciliación.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Hasta ayer no se hablaban y se gritaban incendio cada vez que se cruzaban y ¿ahora te sientas a su lado como si nada?. La verdad no te entiendo, James!-Harry supo que ella estaba muy enojada, las únicas veces que lo llamaba por su segundo nombre y/o su nombre completo era porque estaba furiosa.

-Herms, escucha, hay algo que no te dije…- comenzó el león con tono precavido- hoy Ron me pidió disculpas y yo las acepté… pero también dijo que te pediría perdón a ti- Miró a su amigo que le sonreía agradecido.

Pese a que hacía 7 años que la conocía, esa mirada de odio y resentimiento que era exclusiva para Malfoy ahora lo intimidaba y penetraba sus ojos azules con una fuerza abrasadora.

-Hermione…yo…te quería pedir disculpas… por lo que te dije…como le explique a Harry hay muchas veces que siento que no soy yo el que habla o actúa¿entiendes? Como esa vez en la Madriguera… tu no estabas, es decir, si pero no en la sala con nosotros y Ginny…

-Esta bien, Ron, todo olvidado- dijo la castaña esbozando una sonrisa- y ahora dime ¿qué paso esa noche¿Adónde estaba yo?

-Tú estabas arriba, habías discutido con él- señaló a Harry- y subiste a dormir. Sólo quedábamos mi hermana, él y yo. De pronto ella se me acercó y empezó a hablarme de forma extraña, sus ojos se volvieron como los de…

-Como los de Voldemort- puntualizó el ojiverde con la vista clavada en el banco.

-Y desde ese momento cada vez que estoy cerca de Ginny me comportó de forma extraña- terminó el ojiazul.

-A lo mejor Voldemort la está poseyendo- vaticinó la ojimiel.

-Si eso pensé también yo- apuntó Harry mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la mejilla de ella-¿ya no estas enojada conmigo?- preguntó.

-Más o menos¿podrías habérmelo contado de camino, acaso no soy de confianza para ti?- indagó la delegada dolida.

-Solo me olvidé, fue eso, jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarte… y claro que confío en ti pondría mi vida en tus manos- corrió un mechón castaño que caía por su rostro- ¿me perdonas?- dijo en tono suplicante.

Ella no contestó, sólo se acercó, besó sus labios dulcemente y susurró sobre ellos- todo aclarado, Potter-

-Alumnos por favor, compórtense, este no es lugar para eso, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor cada uno por conducta inapropiada durante la clase- McGonagall había entrado con paso apurado al salón y ahora se paraba detrás del pequeño escritorio lleno de libros del profesor- como habrán notado el profesor Flitwick no se ha presentado al aula, bastará con explicarles que él no se siente en condiciones para dar la clase- su expresión denotaba nerviosismo pero su voz era firme y potente con un dejo de enigma en cada palabra que pronunciaba- están desobligados hasta la próxima clase, que es dentro de una hora y cuarto, puesto que hoy tenían doble clase-informó con severidad- Hufflepuff la profesora Trelawney puede adelantar horas con ustedes- miró a los asustados tejones- Pueden retirarse todos menos usted, Srta. Granger...acérquese un segundo por favor-agregó mientras rodeaba el escritorio.

Hermione cruzó una mirada cargada de dudas con Harry y se levantó de su asiento- Yo te llevaré las cosas, ve tranquila, te espero donde tu sabes- le dijo misteriosamente el ojiverde.

-Dígame profesora¿qué necesita?- preguntó intrigada la castaña.

-Bueno, creo que has sospechado el por qué de este concurso. Necesito sacar al Sr. Malfoy de aquí al menos por un mes. Él a decidido unirse a nuestro bando y lamentablemente me han informado que hay un espía en nuestro grupo que al parecer está contando todos nuestros movimientos…

-¿Quién es esa persona?- interrumpió la leona.

-No necesitas saberlo, lo que necesito es que mantengas a Potter alerta y que empieces a alistar todas tus cosas para el viaje¿entendido?- dijo McGonagall con rudeza.

-Si, pero ¿por qué yo?

-Srta. Granger usted es inteligente, es un peligro que esté cerca de él en estos momentos pero le será de utilidad a los tres que usted vaya con Malfoy; por favor no pierda su tiempo en otras cosas que no sea su novio, esté con él lo más que pueda…- a la profesora se le quebró la voz- no sabemos con que se puede encontrar allí o cuando vuelva… puede retirarse- finalizó adustamente acomodándose los lentes.

Hermione salió del aula tratando de mantener la calma, sólo faltaban horas y el día llegaría a su final para darle paso al miércoles.

La distancia para dejar de ver a Harry por un mes se acortaba a pasos agigantados… o tal vez para dejar de verlo para siempre…

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de apaciguar el dolor que la consumía, lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y morían en su túnica, el viento helado de los corredores iba secando una a una las gotas cristalinas que se agolpaban en sus ojos por salir.

Llegó al 7mo piso y se detuvo frente al tapiz, pensó: "necesito estar con Harry, necesito estar con Harry, necesito estar con Harry".

Una puerta apareció ante ella, asió el picaporte y entró.

Era un paraje totalmente distinto al de la otra vez, el cielo estaba encapotado y un viento huracanado soplaba en le lugar.

Harry vino corriendo hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó, por su aspecto estaba muy asustado.

-Herms¿qué paso? Esto estaba soleado y un bellísimo mar frente a mis ojos rompía sus olas en el borde de las rocas y ahora todo cambió…

-Harry sólo abrázame¿si? No estoy lista para explicar todo lo que me dijo- el ojiverde la acurrucó entre sus brazos y susurró frases reconfortantes en su oído, después de unos largos minutos tanto Hermione como el clima comenzaron a mermar.

-Me explicas ahora¿princesa?- inquirió amablemente él mientras se sentaba con la espalda en un árbol y dejaba que ella se siente en su regazo. Volvió a abrazarla- cuando tú estés lista, yo esperaré.

-Te amo mucho- musitó la castaña- no dejes de abrazarme, amor, quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo antes de irme, no quiero separarme de ti ni un segundo…

-Herms, eso es hermoso, pero estas cambiada, desde que viniste de hablar con Minerva estas rara, yo quiero estar contigo para siempre pero necesito saber de qué hablaron, dímelo por favor, comienzas a asustarme.

-Esta bien, te lo contaré, no habrá tal votación como se dijo para el concurso, se sabe de antemano quién participará… Malfoy y yo iremos a ese concurso por voluntad de McGonagall ya que quiere alejarlo de la inminente presencia de Voldemort y a la vez quiere alejarme…de ti- al ver que él quería protestar puso un dedo en los labios del Gryffindor- no me explicó por qué, sólo dijo que el estar separados y yo estar con Malfoy, nos ayudaría a los tres y hay algo más, dos cosas más…hay alguien de nuestro círculo de amistades que está informando de todo a Voldemort, ese es el por qué de mi viaje, no digas nada- dijo mirando que él quería preguntar por qué- ya te cuento, Malfoy está de nuestro lado y parece que su ex amo quiere matarlo porque como ya dije alguien ha estado hablando demás y lo segundo… Minerva quiere que aproveche todo mi tiempo contigo porque… no sabe si volveré y si lo hago no sabe con qué me encontraré cuando regrese.

Se miraron por un instante, los dos comprendían la gravedad del asunto, el tiempo se escurría entre sus dedos y no podían hacer nada por impedirlo, nada más que vivir los momentos que les quedaban.

-Esa persona de la que hablaste… ¿puede llegar a ser Ginny?- presupuso Harry.

-No lo sé, amor, no lo sé, en este momento no estoy segura de nada- contestó con tristeza.

-Si estás segura de algo, tienes mi corazón y mi amor, cuando tengas miedo sólo recuerda que siempre, memoriza esto, siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte. Lo que voy a decirte es una promesa que te prometo, cumpliré… cuando tu vuelvas, te estaré esperando, en las puertas del Gran Comedor con un ramo de rosas rojas, vestido de traje y con una reservación en esta sala para hacerte el amor toda la noche…- le sonrió con dulzura y beso sus labios con una pasión infinita.

Ella estaba visiblemente colorada, jamás había pensado que él podía llegar a ser tan romántico- confió en ti, Harry y espero que cumplas tu promesa- volvieron a unir su beso sellando esa declaración.

0o0o0o0o

Los días pasaban con una rapidez inimaginable, ellos estaban siempre juntos, se los veía felices compartiendo sus actividades pero si mirabas bien, en sus ojos había tristeza, había pánico de no volverse a ver, había dolor de no tenerse.

Llegó el domingo, afuera nevaba como si fuera la última vez, nadie interrumpía la escena que se había creado en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ron, Harry y Hermione sentados en sus sillones preferidos cerca del fuego examinaban tomos de la biblioteca.

Ella acerca del concurso, él acerca de los Horrocruxes y el pelirrojo miraba un esquema del complicado método de aprender a leer la mente.

Ninguno hablaba, la proximidad del viaje de Hermione era dolorosa y conflictiva para los tres. De vez en cuando, los amantes se miraban y sonreían dándose fuerzas para continuar.

-Amor ¿encontraste algo en ese libro?- preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba y se desperezaba. Caminó hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó por detrás, besando su cuello.

-Jajaja¡me haces cosquillas!- río la castaña- no, no encontré nada, sólo un apartado que dice que el último jugador que participó apareció 20 años después en la India por un mal hechizo que utilizó pero que hasta la fecha, no se ha vuelto a abrir un concurso y posterior juego entre los colegios, es raro¿no? bueno, en fin, esta incertidumbre es… ¡desesperante!- puntualizó enfadada y cerrando el libro de un golpe.

-Tranquila, ya verás que es una pavada para ti este concurso y que vuelves conmigo en menos de lo que canta un fénix- expresó con entusiasmo el ojiverde- Hermione sin ofenderte pero en la biblioteca de este castillo no hay nada de lo que necesitas, nadie encuentra nada cuando lo busca, creo que deben actualizar los libros o en su defecto remover el personal.

-Pienso lo mismo, Harry, no te preocupes- dijo ella, estirándose y tumbando su cabeza para atrás para encontrar la boca de él. Suavemente apoyó sus labios y humedeció los del león, se dejó llevar por el leve movimiento que el ojiverde impuso y muy despacio introdujo su lengua para profundizar el beso.

-¿Podrían hacer eso en otra parte?- preguntó con cara de asco Ron- digo si no les molesta, recuerda Harry que por muy irresistible que tu seas, Hermione sigue siendo la delegada.

-Perdona Ron, olvidé que envidiabas a otras parejas felices cuando tu estabas peleado con tu novia- soltó harry visiblemente fastidiado por la interrupción.

A Ron ese comentario lo trajo a la realidad, se había olvidado por completo de pedirle perdón a Luna.

Pegó un salto y salió corriendo en dirección a la sala de Ravenclaw.

Llegó con la lengua ¾ para afuera, con gotas de sudor bañando su cara y con la camisa fuera del pantalón.

-¡Rayos!- Pensó- ¿cómo se cual es la contraseña, no creo que esta estatua me lo diga o si?- caviló tocando con un dedo la armadura del caballero.

Puso los ojos como platos al ver que la estatua se movía y dejaba pasar a dos alumnos.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- dijo al darse cuenta que los dos chicos que salían eran del mismo curso que él.

Padma Patil y Terry Boot lo miraban con recelo, a pesar de ser sus compañeros y haberse entrenado en el ED a Padma no se le quitaba el enojo del baile de Navidad en 4to y a Terry nunca le cayó muy bien Ron.

-¿Pueden llamar a Luna?- preguntó muy colorado.

-¿Qué necesitas Ronald?- una voz muy familiar llegó a sus oídos.

-Ah, Luna!- dijo el pelirrojo sin poder mirarla a los ojos- ¿cómo estas?- la rubia levantó una ceja en señal de estar perdiendo la paciencia- quería pedirte perdón, por todo lo que dije e hice, yo…yo no amo a Hermione, ella es simplemente mi hermana y la novia de mi mejor amigo… yo sólo te amo a ti, Luna, a nadie más- confesó mirándola a los ojos y deshaciéndose de una carga muy pesada que llevaba en su alma.

-Así no más¿así lo arreglas¿Piensas que podrás enmendar todo el daño que me hiciste con un "perdón", Ronald¿Adónde quedaron las promesas que cada noche me hacías en la Madriguera de que nunca me herirías¿Piensas que me conformaré con una disculpa después de que le hiciste una escena de celos a esos pobres chicos que no tienen nada que ver entre nosotros, que mostraste claramente que no me amabas y ahora vienes aquí porque te volvió el amor de repente después de vaya saber cuántos días sin hablarme y me pides perdón como si nada hubiera pasado? Ron primero recapacita y acomoda tus prioridades y luego hablaremos, y ahora déjame pasar, necesito descansar…- dijo fríamente Luna.

El Gryffindor no se movió sino que la tomó por la cintura y la besó con lujuria, le demostró lo que sentía, lo que quería de ella, le contó con cada aliento húmedo que la amaba y que no podía respirar sino estaba ella a su lado.

Era un beso de protesta por no dejarse amar, un beso de angustia por no querer ser escuchado, un beso de remordimiento por la acción que cometió y un beso lleno de amor nuevo por ser expresado.

Luna lo apartó con fuerza, estaba cayendo en ese hechizo al que él la sometía cada vez que la besaba y le dolía demasiado lo que había hecho como para dejarse ganar tan fácilmente… si la quería tendría que pelear por su amor.

Lo miró con desprecio y se metió detrás de la estatua del caballero desapareciendo de la vista del ojiazul, que se quedó clavado en el lugar en el que ella lo dejó, con una lágrima delineando su nariz.

* * *

¡¡¡Hola!!! Aquí traigo otro capi de esta historia, gracias por haber leído, por haber comprendido…galleta, monse evans, miles de gracias por haber dejado reviews y también gracias a aquellas/os que leen y permanecen en las sombras.

Como terminé las clases y tengo bastante avanzada esta historia iré publicando más seguido.

Cariños, Pau


	6. De viajes y directores

Capítulo 6: De viajes y directores.

El martes llegó, se levantó despacio para no despertar a su novio y fue al baño.

El reflejo que el espejo le devolvía era muy distinto al de unos días atrás, antes había felicidad y su rostro estaba iluminado por el hecho de haberse puesto de novia con Harry, pero ahora sus ojos denotaban tristeza y su cara apagada dejaba ver las ojeras que la falta de descanso había provocado.

Se sacó el camisón y se soltó el pelo, dejó que el agua que caía relajara cada uno de sus músculos y limpiara su mente de la pena que le provocaba irse de ahí.

OoOoOoO

Volvió a la cama de Harry que quedaba justo en un rincón de la habitación y cerró las cortinas para que nadie los viera. Lo miró bien para ver si seguía durmiendo y podría cambiarse tranquila…parecía un angelito, su cara totalmente relajada, el pelo azabache arremolinándose en las sábanas, una leve sonrisa en sus labios y sus brazos cruzados alrededor de la almohada que ella había puesto para no llamar su atención, hacía que pareciera más irresistible que cuando estaba despierto.

De espaldas a la cama, se sacó la toalla, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, una espalda pequeña y bien tostada, una cintura fina y torneada y unas caderas justas a su figura, dejaron al ojiverde maravillado, al abrir un ojo y espiarla mientras se cambiaba.

La castaña se abrochaba la camisa a toda velocidad para poder ir a buscar sus cosas a su habitación cuando sintió unas cálidas manos rozando su piel.

Se dio vuelta y lo encontró allí, mirándola con sus ojos verdes y trasmitiendo amor y ternura en cada destello al parpadear.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que en sus ojos había tristeza y…¿acaso eso era una lágrima?

Una gota audaz murió en su boca y otra en la palma de Hermione que la seco con el dorso de su mano.

- prometo que volveré, te lo juro, no voy a dejarte solo, Harry, es una promesa- dijo ella con los dientes apretados, al notar que su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

OoOoOoOoO

Espero por él sentada en la cama, recorrió todo el lugar con su vista y cerró los ojos en un intento de guardar esa imagen en su mente.

El ojiverde salió del baño a medio vestir, su camisa abierta dejando ver sus pectorales bien marcados a causa de los arduos entrenamientos de quidditch se le hicieron deliciosos a los ojos de la castaña, la toalla alrededor de su cuello y el pantalón sin prender descubriendo su bóxer color rojo- sangre, con las medias mal puestas y los zapatos en mano, era la imagen de total desorden que daba.

Se sentó en la cama y la observó detenidamente, cuánto iba a extrañar a esa mujer que tenía enfrente suyo… siguió vistiéndose y al terminar anudó el nudo de su corbata y el de ella. Al tenerla tan cerca la besó, le demostró desesperación, aprisionó los labios de la Gryffindor en un vano intento de perpetuar esa sensación hasta que ella volviera.

Bajaron tomados de la mano y se dirigieron al Comedor.

Tomaron asiento juntos y esperaron a que la comida apareciese frente a ellos.

McGonagall se paró y se aclaró la garganta:

-alumnos, cómo saben hoy es la selección de los concursantes así que les voy a pedir la máxima discreción en cuanto a revelar su favorito, al que se le oiga decir el nombre de alguno de los cuatro en cuestión de modo sospechoso se lo castigará. Hoy a las 16 espero que todos se hagan presentes- observó a Hermione unos tensos segundos y luego, dando por finalizado su discurso se sentó.

OoOoOoOoO

Las 4 de la tarde llegaron como si el tiempo se hubiera empeñado en pasar a toda velocidad.

Los bancos del lugar estaban corridos hacia un costado, 4 urnas en un tablón y varios pergaminos puestos desordenados era todo el adorno del lugar.

Harry y Hermione entraron abrazados, y se sentaron cerca del lugar de los profesores.

Ella reprimía las lágrimas en cada momento y él no dejaba de acariciarla para demostrarle que estaba a su lado.

La selección fue rápida y en menos del tiempo pensado, los concursantes estaban elegidos y hablando con la directora.

-Señores, dentro de una hora el carruaje vendrá por ustedes…

-¿El carruaje¿Iremos en carruaje?- preguntó Hermione atónita, encima de que tenía que viajar lejos, y con Malfoy¡ahora también tendría que aplastarse quién sabe cuántas horas en ese bendito carruaje!

-Señorita¿cuál es el problema? Irán en los mejores carruajes tirados por thestrals que el propio Hagrid cuidó, lo que por supuesto sólo les tomará unas horas de vuelo…

-Profesora¿puede decirnos a donde vamos?- habló Draco arrastrando las palabras

-Bastará con informarles que la entidad a la que se dirigen es una de las más prestigiosas y con esto pueden retirarse- puntualizó Minerva.

OoOoOoOoO

La castaña caminó hasta los jardines en busca de su novio y le vio, sentado contemplando el agua, sin hacer ruido se acercó a él y le tapó los ojos-¿quién soy?-indagó con voz cantarina.

-mmm- dijo él- ¿Parvati, Pansy¿Lavander¿Cho?- ironizó- no se me ocurre otro nombre de zorra pero a ver déjame analizarlo, el perfume, las manos suaves, una voz que conozco, y sin duda la mujer de mis sueños…¿Hermione?- exclamó sacándose las manos de los ojos.

-¿Con qué Cho, eh?- manifestó ella entre enojada y divertida-¿Cho?- empezó a abalanzarse contra el león y hacerle cosquillas.

En uno de los tantos ataques, ella quedo sobre él, con las piernas abiertas alrededor de sus caderas y las manos en su pecho.

Él la miraba directamente a los ojos y la tomaba de la cintura, por el fuera habría parado el tiempo y la habría hecho suya en ese mismo instante. Pero como había hecho una promesa, delicadamente la alzó y cambio de posición, la sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a besarla.

-Sabes- comentó luego de una sesión de besos- voy a extrañarte mucho, no sólo en los días sino en las noches…extrañaré tu perfume al no poder hundirme en tu pecho, echaré de menos tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello… eres mi mundo, preciosa…¿me escribirás cuando llegues y cada mañana al despertarte y cada noche al acostarte?- preguntó poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

-Claro que te escribiré, pero tu tienes que responder a cada una de las cartas que te envíe¿lo harás?-dijo ella sin vacilaciones.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.

-Espera hay un problema… tengo gato, no lechuza¿me prestas a Hedwig?- inquirió la castaña.

-Si no hay problema, yo le pediré a Ron que me preste a Pig .

-¿Vamos?- dijo ella tendiéndole una mano a él- son casi las 5:45 y el carruaje estará listo a las 6 en punto¿me acompañas a buscar mi baúl?

Los alumnos se agolpaban en las puertas del castillo para ver a los alumnos irse.

Draco subió primero dejando la puerta abierta para que su acompañante subiese.

Harry aprovechando que Hermione no le prestaba atención y hablaba con la directora, se acercó al carruaje y amenazó al Slytherin.

- una sola carta que yo reciba de mi novia, diciendo que tu le hiciste algo y no necesitaré de ninguna maldición para acabar contigo, entendido¿Malfoy?

El blondo asintió con la cabeza en forma de burla y siguió mirando por la venta… ahora si podía ver a los thestrals, delante del carruaje, observando a los alumnos del colegio con sus ojos blanquecinos…

Se despidió del guardabosques, que la apretó en un abrazo de osos en tente se secaba las lágrimas con su gigantesca mano y luego fue con él…

-Sólo tengo que pedirte que vuelvas- expresó con muchísima tristeza Harry

-Lo haré, estaré aquí- aseguró ella, mientras lo besaba y abrazaba.

Desde la ventanilla del vehículo la leona saludó a su pareja hasta que lo perdió de vista.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione sentada enfrente de Draco se perdía en el paisaje.

De reojo lo miró y encontró que tenía sus ojos cerrados, se preguntó mentalmente con angustia si le pasaba algo, pero como no estaba dispuesta a preguntar por el simple hecho de que él no lo haría en su lugar, se quedó callada, mirando el asiento como si este le hubiera ofendido gravemente.

La serpiente por su parte, cerraba los ojos para no llorar, si aunque cueste creerlo, el Gran Draco Malfoy tenía ganas de llorar.

Antes de salir para ese remoto lugar adonde iban, se le informó que su madre Narcisa estaba siendo enterrada en el cementerio privado de la familia.

Recuerdos de ratos compartidos se amontonaban en su mente y un vacío muy profundo se apoderaba de su alma. No solo tendría que cargar con el peso de que el señor de las tinieblas quería matarlo sino que también ahora tendría que soportar la muerte de su madre.

Al detenerse el carruaje, la castaña lo miró una vez más y se bajó de un salto, produciendo que el vehículo se moviera para los costados. El blondo dio un respingo y descendió parándose al lado de ella.

La Gryffindor comenzó a caminar y de pronto sintió un brazo que la corría para un costado.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Malfoy?- escupió con enojo.

-¿No ves el caballo negro¡Estabas por chocarte con uno de ellos!- dijo él con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué, qué?

-¿Encima de ciega, sorda, Granger¡El caballo alado que tienes enfrente de tus narices!

Hermione miró para el lado equivocado y el Slytherin chasqueó la lengua.

-Bueno Malfoy, si ya terminaste de alucinar podremos tocar a la puerta- repuso aunque sabía bien que él no estaba alucinando, eso que veía y que llamó caballos negros, eran también alados y con los ojos blancos sin pupilas, y se llamaban thestrals y sólo lo veían las personas que habían presenciado la muerte¿acaso alguien de la familia Malfoy había fallecido?.

Tardaron unos segundos en reparar ante la fortaleza que se imponía a sus ojos.

Un edificio al estilo gótico, lleno de cargados adornos en las ventanas y gárgolas en cada torre, de color sepia y ladrillo gastado se extendía a lo largo de lo que sus ojos podían ver.

Un ruido estridente rompió el silencio y la gran puerta se abrió sin que ellos pudieran golpear.

Una mujer de alta estatura, mirada severa y presencia solemne los llamaba con la mano.

-¿Ustedes deben ser de Hogwarts, verdad?- dijo a modo de saludo mientras los recorría con la mirada.

-Si, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger- señaló el Slytherin.

-Si, si es lo mismo, no son los únicos a los que tengo que atender. Síganme y escuchen bien, ya que no acostumbro a repetir las cosas- los chicos se miraron sin saber que decir o hacer y apuraron el paso para poder alcanzarla- Bien como ya saben, este no es un concurso como se les ha dicho, esto es un centro de entrenamiento, aquí se levantarán al alba, acomodarán sus cosas, desayunarán y se ejercitarán tanto intelectual como prácticamente. Volverán, almorzarán, estudiarán, tendrán su tiempo libre, donde podrán descansar o recrear y también lavar su ropa, luego se cenará y a las 11 de la noche, sin excepción todas las luces de Genizah se apagarán.

-Disculpe- interrumpió Draco- dijo ¿"lavar la ropa"?- preguntó consternado.

-Por supuesto que sí, los elfos que aquí tenemos sólo tienen la obligación de trabajar por lo que se les paga y por lo que se les paga es por limpiar el lugar y cocinar- respondió la mujer en tono austero.

-Señora¿qué es Genizah?- inquirió Hermione

-Así se llama donde ustedes residirán, o sea este lugar¿nunca oyó hablar del Castillo de Genizah? Informaré de su falta de conocimiento a su colegio- contestó enfadada.

Se detuvieron en una sala abarrotada de chicos de todas las edades que los miraban curiosos y entraron por la puerta que la mujer abrió.

Bien aquí están sus horarios, su habitación esta en el 5to piso ala oeste y es la nº 50, como bien habrán visto el predio es lo suficientemente grande como para perderse así que no quiero verlos por separado, además su directora dijo algo como "asegurar la confraternización de las casas" algo con que ustedes no se llevan bien tiene que ser, de modo que no los quiero ver pelear ni hacer ninguna escena enfrente de mis alumnos¿entendido?- los chicos no movieron un músculo de sus caras, todavía no habían podido asimilar el que tenían que llevarse bien por las buenas o por las malas- estiren sus manos- dijo con voz apremiante.

-¿Para qué si se puede saber?, favor por favor, yo le doy mi mano si usted me dice su nombre…- espetó Draco.

-¡Que insolencia!- manifestó escandalizada- mi nombre es Rose Ann Freacky- Tomó la mano de los dos y las unió, sin pronunciar palabra, hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita. Un destello plateado inundó el lugar- ya esta, con esto me aseguraré de que no se separen y se traten bien, ahora pueden retirarse.

-Un momento- Draco la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro- usted le designo habitación a ella, no a mí, dígamela y me iré.

-¿Perdóneme?, la habitación la compartirán los dos- dijo ceñuda- ah, y en cuanto a su búho y su lechuza, la pajarera está en el tercer piso ala este- ahora sí, buenas noches- hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo- Por cierto, dentro de sus horarios, esta el mapa del lugar- terminó Rose antes de que ellos cerraran la puerta.

Hermione y Draco salieron indignados por el poco respeto con el que se los había tratado.

Caminaron por los extensos corredores mirando para todos lados, tratando de encontrar una señal que les dijera dónde tenían que ir.

-Malfoy¿por qué no abres ese sobre?- preguntó malhumorada Hermione mientras se paraba y se apoyaba contra la pared.

Él no le contestó, sólo la miró de arriba abajo con una expresión de desdén y abrió lentamente el sobre- Aquí dice que estamos en la planta baja…

-¿¿No en serio??- dijo la castaña con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué no te callas, perfectita?- escupió con enojo el Slytherin.

-¿Por qué no me obligas? Hurón!

Antes de poder terminar de insultarse una fuerza desconocida los hizo abrazarse.

Se separaron al instante y se miraron con odio.

Ambos observaron sus manos y vieron una luna y un sol marcada en las palmas. Ella tenía el sol y él la luna. Ese era el signo que Rose había dejado en ellos para que no pudieran insultarse.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo el rubio encolerizado mirando su blanca mano.

-Debí imaginármelo, esto que tu y yo tenemos en nuestras manos es un antiguo hechizo indio, representa en qué momento del día vivimos con más ánimos. El que lo invoque no sabrá cual de los dos será cual, ya que sólo el hechizo en sí se dividirá y elegirá a la persona que tenga las características más apropiadas, es decir, uno que viva de noche y que sólo este mentalmente activo cuando la luna sale y otro que sea amante del sol y que despierte cuando este salga, por tu cara veo que quieres que llegue al punto- expresó con ironía al ver que el Slytherin comenzaba a perder la paciencia- se dice también que esto solo funciona cuando las personas son verdaderamente opuestas y tratan de evitarse y maltratarse cada vez que cruzan palabras, como el sol y la luna, cuando uno no esta el otro aparece y siempre que aparece uno de los dos, el otro escapa. El hechizo se revertirá cuando las dos personas aprendan a soportarse y convivir y sepan darse lugar a sí mismos, respetándose mutuamente, para que sea como estos astros uno le da paso al otro¿entiendes ahora?- terminó la Gryffindor.

-Si, si como sea- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, había gastado saliva en explicarle algo a esa hueca serpiente.

-Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras- continuó él como si una carroza hubiera pasado mientras ella hablaba- deberíamos ir para adelante hasta que nos choquemos con una pared y ahí doblar para la derecha, luego subir las escaleras y así llegaríamos al bendito 3er piso…

-Okay, vamos no quiero seguir escuchándote- dijo la muchacha. Tomó la jaula de Hedwig y con la otra mano se acomodó la mochila que traía en sus hombros.

Cuando llegaron al dichoso tercer piso, la joven le sacó el papel de las manos a él y se fijo adonde tenían que ir ahora- ¡aja!- exclamó con alegría al encontrar la habitación.

Al entrar, un espacio de por lo menos el largo y el ancho de la sala común de Gryffindor se extendía ante ellos.

Dos sillones, una mesita ratonera, un ventanal muy grande, un escritorio de madera, una lámpara y una alfombra que abarcaba todo el piso era la decoración de esa sala de estar, además de una pequeña biblioteca en la que Hermione no había reparado y una escobera en la que Draco no se había fijado.

La premio anual dejo a su lechuza en el piso y empezó a curiosear, abrió la primera de las tres puertas, una cama de dos plazas, con pufs y un espejo, más un armario, era todo lo que había en ese cuarto que Hermione eligió como suyo.

Al adentrase en "su nueva habitación" encontró su baúl debajo del marco de la ventana.

Salió cerrando la puerta y se dirigió a la segunda, era el baño, bastante amplio con ducha y bañera.

Una cama también de dos plazas con ventana mirando al bosque y con sillones en vez de pufs, más una mesa a modo de escritorio, era el panorama de la última habitación.

Volvió a la sala y se encontró con Draco recostado en el sillón con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Caminó sin hacer ruido para no molestarlo ya que notó que el blondo tenía una lágrima cayendo por su blanco rostro.

Se paró frente a su puerta y con la varita la decoró con colores de Gryffindor, con carteles que rezaban frases como "este cuarto pertenece a Hermione", "toca antes de entrar", "no molestes por pavadas".

Luego de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió hacia la ventana y la abrió, dejando que el viento fresco renovara el aire enviciado de la habitación.

Sacó a Hedwig de la jaula y dejó que saliera a cazar. Antes se acercó al animal y lo miró fijamente: -Hed se que no nos conocemos muy bien pero necesito que confíes en mí a si yo puedo confiar en ti. Las dos amamos a Harry,¿ verdad?- preguntó la castaña. El ave ululó en signo de conformidad.- necesito que vuelvas dentro de un rato… 1 hora y media tal vez, quiero escribirle a Harry¿ok?- la lechuza le picoteó el dedo cariñosamente y salió volando por la ventana.

La muchacha se dio vuelta y empezó a desarmar su bolso, se acercó al armario y señalando con su varita, dijo- ¡Fregoteo!- la madera quedó como nueva y con otro movimiento de vara fue guardando su ropa, hizo lo mismo al tender la cama.

Sentada sobre ésta, pronunció con sus delicados labios un hechizo de nivel EXTASIS acompañado con un rebuscado batir de manos hizo que la habitación se llenara de olor a flores silvestres.

Volvió a tomar su "cetro de poder" como había oído a unos de primero llamar a su varita, comenzó a adornar con posters de sus bandas favoritas o de Gryffindor.

Al terminar hizo aparecer una foto de ella con Harry, besándose y sonriéndole a través del vidrio.

Se sentó en su escritorio, acomodó sus libros y cuadernos. Sacó su pergamino y pluma y comenzó a escribir:

_"querido Harry:_

_Como lo prometido es deuda dije que te escribiría cuando llegara. Aquí estoy en mi habitación, lamentablemente la comparto con Malfoy…_

_¡¡¡Tranquilo!!!! El cuarto entero es de las dimensiones de nuestra sala y tiene 3 habitaciones más, la mía, un baño y la de él, además de la sala de estar._

_La directora de este lugar es muy odiosa y nos trató muy mal, parece un sargento, no le interesó quiénes éramos y no sólo nos dijo que teníamos que andar juntos para todos lados sino que también nos hechizó con un encantamiento sol y luna, yo tengo el sol y él la luna grabadas en las palmas de las manos…no podemos tratarnos mal, de lo contrario nos abrazamos y créeme cuando te digo que es horrible._

_Creó que lo único bueno fue que comentó que aquí los elfos domésticos cobran por trabajar! Sin duda esa es una muy buena noticia para la P.E.D.D.O…_

_Las malas nuevas son que te extraño muchísimo y que me haces mucha falta, por favor pregúntale a McGonagall si puedes venir a verme…quiero sentirte conmigo de nuevo…contéstame pronto cuando recibas a Hedwig.(ya nos hicimos amigas)_

_Te amo muchísimo_

_Tuya siempre_

_Herms__"_

_P.D: pregúntale también a Minerva si alguien de los Malfoy murió porque Draco puede ver los thestrals._

En el instante que la castaña cerraba el sobre, Hedwig se apoyaba elegantemente en el alféizar de la ventana, esperando que le den su paquete.

Su nueva dueña se acercó a ella y le ató la carta- llévaselo a Harry y picotéalo con cariño por mí- el animal la miró con sus ojos ámbar como si entendiera todo lo que ella decía y abriendo las alas se perdió en el cielo rojizo que se extendía lo lejos.

OoOoOoOoO

En Hogwarts, un ojiverde caminaba cabizbajo hacia la sala común, sin prestar atención a lasllamadas de un pelirrojo se dirigió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama.

Cerró los ojos y las imágenes de Hermione y él besándose en esa cama hicieron que se levantará con mucho enojo y golpeara la almohada con fuerza.

Fue entonces que un picoteo familiar se hizo oír del otro lado de la ventana.

De un salto se incorporó y le abrió a Hedwig para que pasara y le diera la carta, el ave estiró la pata y entregó el correo.

Harry leyó de un tirón la misiva, maldiciendo por lo bajo Malfoy, a esa directora, a McGonagall, a la distancia, a todo el mundo.

Sonrío al ver que Hermione quería seguir adelante con su proyecto de liberar a los elfos. Su corazón se agrandó al ver lo que ella decía en el último trozo: "te amo, te extraño". Él la extrañaba a horrores, hacía horas que no estaban juntos y el ya sentía su ausencia.

Se decidió a escribirle:

"_Herms;_

_Aquí todo está igual, como sabes, todo es aburrido sin ti y que quieres que te diga…me cae pésimo que tengas que compartir habitación con ese andrajoso de Malfoy. Espero que no se te acerque porque no voy a necesitar el permiso de McGonagall para ir y golpearlo._

_Voy a preguntarle a Minerva eso que me dijiste del hurón y lo de ir para allá ( encantado de mi parte)._

_Por favor escríbeme a diario… _

_Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho…_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Harry"_

Hedwig volvió a salir rumbo a Genizah y él salió como un rayo a lo de McGonagall.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno como prometí que publicaría seguido(una semana) aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Ya saben se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, lo que quieren…simplemente denle al Go y háganme feliz.

Cariños Pau

p/d: en el capi que viene doy los agradecimientos de este y el anterior...hoy ando cortisima de tiempo...me voy corriendo...bye!


	7. Descubrimientos

Capítulo 7: Descubrimientos:

Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación pensando que podía hacer.

Quería salir a conocer pero no quería hacerlo con Malfoy. Dio una patada en el suelo de indignación, culpa de que él estuviese llorando ella tendría que quedarse allí…no sería de esa forma, abrió de golpe la puerta y se lo encontró parado frente a ella, con la mano levantada a modo de estar por tocar a la puerta y sin el uniforme de Hogwarts puesto. Traía una camiseta negra muy ajustada y unos jeans que hacían resaltar todos sus músculos.

Hermione quedó con la boca entreabierta unos segundos mirándolo con curiosidad- ¡Gárgolas galopantes!- pensó al observar los bien marcados abdominales del rubio…pero ¿qué le estaba pasando? subió su vista hasta la escéptica mirada grisácea. Abrió una vez otra vez la boca tratando de articular palabra pero nada salía de su boca- mierda! No arrancaba.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Granger?- Draco le sonreía sensualmente mientras se acercaba como un depredador a su presa.

-Quítate Malfoy y no seas crío, yo no te estaba mirando simplemente me llamó la atención que te hubieras sacado el uniforme…- la castaña se había descubierto sola mirándolo despreocupadamente, pero por qué él era un Malfoy y nada bueno sale de esa familia…¿o si?

-Si claro- contestó el Slytherin con sarcasmo- si tú no lo estabas haciendo entonces yo soy un gusarapo.

-Necesito tomar aire así que hasta luego- intentó avanzar pero ágilmente Malfoy había tomado su brazo y la detenía firmemente. Lentamente pero temblando de pies a cabeza la Gryffindor se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Mirándolo fijamente para no demostrar el pánico que sentía por dentro, se adentro en la iris de hielo que destellaba de una manera muy especial…pero ¿por qué? parecía estar dudando de algo y a la vez estar muy seguro.

Despacio casi imperceptiblemente un sentimiento desconocido para él se internó en su alma en el momento en que él la tomó del brazo, sin saberlo el magno Draco Malfoy estaba sucumbiendo a las pasiones del amor.

-No intentes descifrarme- espetó

-¿Por qué no me sueltas? Quédate tranquilo que perfectamente sé que no me puedo mover si tú no estás conmigo, así que ponte en marcha, necesito salir de aquí o me volveré loca- replicó Hermione recuperando su razón y tratando de aplastar en lo más profundo se mente ese desliz que había tenido con la serpiente.

-¿Y por qué habría yo de querer salir a caminar?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo- cuando puedo quedarme contigo aquí mismo, yo no soy tonto, Granger y aunque sé bien que estás loca de remate por ser amiga del pobretón y novia de San Potter, también reconozco cuando alguien cae ante mis cualidades…- esbozó una sonrisa sexy y se acercó más a Hermione que respiraba un tanto agitada por la proximidad de él.

-Si eres tonto- bramó separándose de un solo movimiento- mi corazón es de Harry y yo por lo menos tengo amigos no perritos falderos que me siguen por miedo, como son tus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle.

Se alejó a grandes zancadas y tomó el pomo de la puerta con furia.

-¿Vienes o no?- casi gritó con un pie en el vestíbulo observando qué hacía Malfoy.

Él sólo bufó y la siguió con la cabeza erguida y esa presencia de insolencia y autosuficiencia que solía adoptar cuando las cosas no salían del modo que él quería.

**OoOoOoOoO**

En Hogwarts, Harry caminaba a toda prisa por uno de los pasillos…un grito ahogado, acompañado de un fuerte golpe hizo que detuviera su marcha y se acercara sigilosamente al lugar. Aferrando su varita con fuerza, empujó apenas la puerta y se asomó por ella.

El resquicio solo dejaba ver a alguien…pero lo que oyó; lo dejó boquiabierto…

¿no me entiendes o no me quieres entender?- una gélida voz femenina salía de la habitación.- no pienso hacerlo, no de ese modo…creo que ella tendría que verlo de alguna forma…o tal vez, mi hermano podría molestar de nuevo…

ya te dije que no…tu tienes que hacerlo caer…él no puede enamorarse y ella…no tiene que volver…el traidor dará información que no queremos que se sepa…

El ojiverde quedó estático…era evidente que alguien se refería él y a su Herms, pero también a Ron…esa era la voz de Ginny…conocía ese tono…pero ¿quién era el otro sujeto?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad con Draco pisándole los talones. Se sentía ahogada, asfixiada, debía tomar aire o su corazón dejaría de latir.

No se detuvo a pedir permiso para pasar así que, empujando a todos los alumnos que estaban en el hall que daba al jardín, salió a toda prisa y comenzó a correr.

Necesitaba correr, para olvidar lo que había pasado con el rubio minutos atrás, para sepultar las emociones que había despertado el simple roce de los cuerpos, para aplastar tal vez una duda que le sacaba el aire a cada instante, que la mortificaba…algo en ella estaba cambiando…ya no podía tratar a Malfoy de la manera fría con la que antes se dirigía a él…simplemente lo veía diferente…pero lo peor de todo es que ahora lo sentía diferente…

Draco corría tras a ella y cuando vio que por fin dejó de hacerlo y se paró frente a un árbol, le grito furioso:

¿Qué rayos te pasa? Esta bien que tenga que estar contigo pero…tampoco es para que tenga que perseguirte por todo el maldito lugar…Granger ¿me estas escuchando?- tenía que insultarla, debía humillarla como siempre lo hacía…pero nada de lo que se le ocurría para decirle podía traspasar su garganta…le dolía pensar insultos para decirle…no podía pero ¿por qué?. ¿Por qué se había comportado con ella de ese modo en su habitación un rato antes?¿Por qué ahora temblaba cada vez que los ojos castaños de la Gryffindor se posaban en los grises de él?¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Todavía vacilando dio unos pasos para poder acercarse pero cuando vio la cara de Hermione bañada en lágrimas y su semblante totalmente triste algo que hasta ahora parecía estar dormido en él se despertó. Inconscientemente sabía lo que era pero no quería ponerle nombre, no debía, estaba mal, él un sangre limpia no podía enamorarse…¿o si?

¡Aléjate!¡No te acerques!- cayó de rodillas y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Traición, esa era la palabra con la que podía definirse para ella lo que había sentido entre los brazos de él…¿cómo había podido caer en esa confusión? ella amaba a Harry, no había lugar para otro…

¿no eres una Gryffindor?¿acaso no eres valiente?¿por qué no te levantas y das la cara?- mordazmente, el rubio escupió las palabras que intentaron hacer daño…pero que sólo sonaron como consuelo que para ella fueron como un bálsamo…era lo que necesitaba escuchar…

tienes razón…y es la única vez que escucharás eso salir de mi boca…soy una Gryffindor y por lo tanto te pido que te alejes y hagamos esto como debemos hacerlo…tu allá y yo aquí

no pensaba hacerlo de otra manera- respondió él. Algo dentro suyo se rompió, se sintió como un globo al ser desinflado…la remota ilusión de acercarse a ella se había esfumado con las palabras que salieron de su boca.

Un rayo partió el silencio incómodo que se había producido entre los dos…

El rubio se dio vuelta bruscamente y echo a andar, pero no en dirección al castillo, sino al bosque más próximo.

Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente…una sensación de vacío se apoderó de su corazón… sus ojos le picaron, lágrimas peleaban por salir y el recuerdo de su madre a su lado en las noches de truenos y rayos que partían el cielo y que ahora se repetían en el cielo negro sobre su cabeza lo hacía sentir desprotegido, con un montón de preguntas sin responder, herido para siempre, con un hueco en su alma, si es que tenía…

Si bien jamás le dio un abrazo creía haber tapado ese hoyo con el "cariño" de centenares de chicas que habían sido suyas…pero ahora todo el mundo que creyó construir a base de inexpresividad y frialdad se había desmoronado y caía ante sus pies…sus emociones saltaban a flor de piel y cuando el cielo se abrió y dejó pasó a la lluvia, una catarata de lágrimas se le escapó y por fin lloró a su madre.

Lloró sus silencios, sus miradas, sus palabras frías, sus magulladuras luego de las golpizas que su padre le daba, sus moretones por desobedecer, sus temores…

Un sollozo quebró el ruido de lluvia cayendo, al recordar como si fuera una película cual su mente proyectaba, cuando su padre, Lucius, la tiraba escaleras abajo después de haber tenido una discusión y no sólo eso sino que antes los gritos desgarradores que Draco daba para parar a su padre, este le lanzaba una maldición y la dejaba tendida el suelo, mirándolo fijamente.

Desde ese instante no se permitió llorar pero ahora no podía contenerse, su cuerpo temblaba con espasmos que lo sacudían de pies a cabeza y sentía que si dejaba de llorar, moriría de angustia, de rabia, de dolor, de amargura…

Hermione que lo había estado mirando mientras se desplomaba y comenzaba a llorar, estaba sin habla.

Nunca hubiera pensado que vería el día en el que Draco se quebrantaría de esa manera y menos hubiera pensado que correría hasta él, totalmente empapada para abrazarlo y arrullarlo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Lo sintió rígido por un instante, escuchó que su llanto paró y que su pecho contuvo el aire.

Expectante lo apretó más y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de él. 1,2 ,3 ,4 ,5…contó los segundos hasta que sintió las manos temblorosas de él tomando su cintura con fuerza, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo y ahora lo comprendió todo…

El cosquilleo que sintió en la habitación volvía a repetirse al sentir como él, dejaba caer todo su peso sobre ella y se aferraba a su cuerpo como náufrago a una balsa.

Miró al cielo, sonriendo feliz, parecía como si el rayo que en ese momento los iluminó, iluminara a la vez sus pensamientos…cariño era lo que había sentido y la reacción inmediata fue el llanto y la desesperación.

Había tenido miedo al no saber reconocer ese sentimiento, miedo a la traición, a causarle dolor a su novio pero ahora todo se esclarecía y como si el cielo fuera una placa que cambiaba según las sensaciones de ellos dos, la tormenta amainó.

Sus pensamientos se calmaron, sin querer y sin pensarlo estaba empezando a querer a Malfoy, como a un amigo, no se podía confundir con pena ni con lástima, era cariño genuino que se había despertado en ella cuando lo vio tan frágil en el carruaje.

El rubio se calmó de a poco como lo hacía el cielo allí arriba.

Levantó su cabeza del pecho de la Gryffindor y la observó por unos instantes, reconoció en sus ojos ternura y por primera vez, sintió como una oleada de paz sacudía su alma. Como si alguien por fin lo quería como era él y no por ser hijo de.

Esbozó una sonrisa rota y se separó de ella medio aturdido.

ahora me dirás que me tienes lástima¿verdad?- aunque no estaba seguro del por qué de su reacción, sabía que si no lo hacía se abalanzaría a ella para volver a observarla y volver a sentir esa paz.

No, no lo haré

¿Por qué me abrazaste?, yo no necesitó de nadie, Granger- con su voz fría trataba de no gritarle que la necesitaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Sólo te abracé porque sentí de hacerlo, sólo es eso y no espero que lo entiendas- sin decir una palabra más, le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche y se dirigió a Genizah.

* * *

Sé que es poco pero voy a actualizar más seguido.

Me olvidé que ya tengo varios capis hechos :P

Besos! y gracias a todas las que han dejado un review y seguido esta historia, sin ustedes este fic no tendría vida!

Pau


	8. De arrepentimientos y un bosque

Capítulo 8: De arrepentimientos y un bosque:

No bajó a comer y tampoco se la vio deambulando por los alrededores del castillo.

Una vez que terminó su cena, el rubio subió deprisa las escaleras para poder encontrarse con ella.

Entró a la habitación y la vio ataviada sólo con un toallón, saliendo del baño. Ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo, al contrario cerró la puerta y con mucha parsimonia se dirigió a su cuarto.

-espera- dijo Malfoy

-¿Vas a gritarme de nuevo?

-No, sólo quería darte las gracias, por haberte acercado a mí y calmarme.- prácticamente en un murmullo, audible únicamente para alguien, que estuviera pegado a él. Así que la castaña no oyó ni jota de lo que Draco le dijo.

-Perdón me desde aquí se escuchó un farfullo, nada más, repítelo si puedes.

-Gracias- repitió apretando las mandíbulas y con los ojos clavados en el piso.

-Ah…pues, de nada- contestó un poco aturdida. Girando sobre sus talones, le dio la espalda Malfoy y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras ella.

**OoOoO**

El día siguiente amaneció con el cielo plomizo y cargado de lluvia.

Hermione se levantó sintiéndose enferma y con un terrible resfriado por haber estado bajo la lluvia durante 3 horas el día anterior.

Con humor de perros, se duchó y bajó a desayunar, olvidándose por completo de que estaba "atada" al rubio.

Un golpe seco resonó en el recinto, al caer literalmente encima de Draco, sobre las alfombras del living.

-¿Qué coño es lo que te pasa?- preguntó irritadísimo el rubio.

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo, sólo me caí por olvidarme que tengo que andar contigo como si fuéramos siameses.

-¿Era necesario que te cayeras encima de mi camisa recién planchada?

-Vete al diablo y apúrate porque tengo hambre.

-Una de las dos cosas, castañita, o me voy al diablo o bajamos a desayunar.

Hermione bufó y se sentó de un golpe en el sillón que estaba frente a ella.

Luego de desayunar, fueron a la primer clase del día, como no sabían que llevar, optaron por llevarse a sí mismos y sus varitas.

-ustedes dos- Gritó una voz familiar del otro lado del aula, atestada de alumnos.- Acérquense aquí, por favor.

-Permiso, niñato los mayores deben pasar- espetó Draco a un niño que le obstaculizaba el paso.

-Vengan conmigo, como es entrenamiento práctico solamente, no compartirán clases con ninguno- Rose los miraba analíticamente.

-¿Y dónde se supone que tendremos que practicar?- inquirió el chico.

-Primero trabajarán repeliendo animales peligrosos o que se hayan usado para las artes oscuras…

-¿Y de qué nos servirá eso?- interrumpió el Slytherin.

-Señor Malfoy, si usted deja de interrumpirme cada vez que comienzo una idea, podré terminar de explicar- soltó ácidamente la directora, Malfoy hizo una mueca de desdén y Hermione sonrió interiormente.

-Como iba diciendo, practicarán hechizos de desarme y protección, para que puedan hacerse una idea de lo que es defenderse de algo peligroso…

Hermione levantó una ceja en señal de desaprobación, se había enfrentado a Voldemort en más de una ocasión, dementores, gigantes y ¿Esta mujer se atrevía a decirle indirectamente que con lo único que se había enfrentado en su vida era con un bowtruckle?

-… luego estudiarán de libros algunos hechizos y se prepararán bien para enfrentarlos, los dos juntos, cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente y tratando de que el otro no sufra ninguna herida. Durante este mes, aprenderán a trabajar en pareja, ya que los entrenamientos serán compartidos en lugares especiales entro del bosque¿entendido?

Sin mirarse siguieron a Rose por donde les indicó.

Luego de una ardua caminata, que recorrió prácticamente todo Genizah y los alrededores del bosque, se detuvieron frente a un lago, no como el Lago de Hogwarts, sino mucho más grande y mucho más negro también.

-¿Qué tendremos que hacer aquí?- preguntó Hermione comenzando a asustarse. Todo rededor era oscuro, con una arboleda que cerraba el paso y con ojos rojos que salían de los arbustos.

-Pronto lo descubrirán- contestó enigmáticamente Rose y desapareció de la vista.

Comenzaron la caminata sin alguna dirección y se adentraron en el bosque.

Una vez que pusieron el pie dentro, se dieron cuenta que fue lo peor que pudieron haber hecho jamás.

-Granger, no es que me guste hacer esto, pero quédate cerca, no quiero que te pierdas y tenga que ir a rescatarte- dijo Malfoy con superioridad pero con temor en la voz.

-Si claro, como digas- respondió Hermione con voz temblorosa y pegándose a la espalda de Draco.

-No te muevas- el rubio levantó la varita y apuntó a un seto que se alzaba ante ellos- ¡muéstrate!- gritó. Hermione hizo lo mismo y aguzó el oído para percibir algún sonido, ya que era tanta la maleza que no se distinguía nada a simple vista.

Ante ellos una cabeza, aparentemente humana apareció frente a sus ojos.

-tu debes ser el entrenador- espetó Malfoy

-no me confundas, niño tonto- una voz rasposa y grave dejó a la vista, un rostro de ojos negros sin pupila y muy barbudo, parecía estar de rodillas ya que el suelo estaba a medio metro de él- yo no soy un humano como tu- lo que salió del arbusto fue simplemente horroroso, el cuerpo era de un león y la cola de escorpión.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- inquirió Draco estupefacto

-oh¡Dios!- la castaña se tapó la cara con las manos y su pecho subió y bajó aceleradamente- es…es…una…

-Mantícora- el ser habló con voz cantarina y se acercó un poco más a ellos, que instintivamente dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué quieres y qué haces aquí?- esta vez fue la leona quien habló. Así sea que las mantícoras sean, probablemente el animal mágico más antiguo y violento del mundo, no iba a ceder fácilmente. Jurándose que no moriría a manos de una bestia y pensando en Harry, cuadró los hombros y apuntó nuevamente al ser.

-Creo que ustedes tienen que pasar por aquí para llegar a su destino final…pero no creo…

-¿no crees qué?- el grito que pegó el Slytherin hizo que algunos pájaros en las copas de los árboles revolotearan nerviosos.

-No interrumpas mocoso- la Mantícora mostró los dientes y sacudió la cola dejando que muchos aguijones se desprendan y vuelen en todas direcciones.

Draco sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a Hermione e hizo que se agachara con él y rodaran por el pasto, tratando de esquivar la lluvia de dardos venenosos.

-no dejes que te toquen- susurró la Gryffindor- si lo hacen, morirás.

-Gracias por la información, pero tarde porque creo tener uno en la capa- alarmada la castaña, dio vuelta la prenda y la arrojó al suelo.

-Era una broma, Granger, broma, b-r-o-m-a¿nunca te hicieron una?- inquirió el rubio, mosqueado por que su capa había quedado llena de aguijones.

Lanzando un encantamiento protego se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a correr, internándose cada vez más dentro del siniestro bosque. La Mantícora los seguía muy de cerca y se les hacia casi imposible encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse.

-por aquí- Hermione tomó la blanquecina mano de Draco y tiró de él para esconderse tras una piedra. Tenía entendido que los dardos no podían atravesar la roca maciza.

-Pueden correr pero sé que no conocen el bosque y también sé que si no los como yo…otro se encargará de hacerlo- dijo con voz cantarina y bastante cerca de la piedra de ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No lo sé…pero no podemos dejar que anochezca estando aquí.

Se apoyaron contra el sólido y frío escondrijo, tomados de la mano y escuchando aterrorizados (aunque sin demostrarlo), como la Mantícora paseaba cerca y tarareaba cínicamente.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde y los chicos todavía estaban ahí, escondidos tras esa roca que hasta ese momento era su único recurso de salvación.

-piensa en algo Hermione, o vamos a volvernos viejos esperando- siseó Draco, mientras apretaba más la mano de ella entre las suyas.

-¿por qué no piensas tu?¿Crees que a mí me gusta estar acalambrándome aquí?- la castaña contestó con fiereza a la pregunta. Sus piernas le dolían y por más que buscaba y buscaba en su mente, no hallaba algún hechizo repelente que los sacará de allí.


End file.
